


Right Place at the Right Time

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bad Decisions, But you can skip it, Creepy Lucifer (Supernatural), Criminal Lucifer (Supernatural), Erotophonophilia, FBI Agent Castiel (Supernatural), FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Lucifer sure is an interesting guy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Sam is in the wrong place at the wrong time, Serial Killer Lucifer (Supernatural), Smut, Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Lucifer is a murderer. Sam is a student with a part-time job. For some reason, Lucifer left Sam alive-twice. The reason why, Sam doesn't know. But Lucifer will make sure Sam knows soon.Authors: Garter & Chris





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I wanted a fic like this, but I couldn't find one, so I decided to write it. Doesn't mean it'll be good, though.

Sam glanced over at his coworker, Charlie. “You’re antsy today,” he observed.

“I have a ton of homework tonight,” she explained. “And I forgot I had lockup duty with you tonight, so I’m losing like three hours here.”

Sam completely understood. He was in college too, and knew exactly what it was like to fall behind in work. He was actually drowning in it himself. “Go home,” he said. “I’ll lock up without you.”

Charlie looked at him gratefully. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t have anything better to do.” A complete lie, but Charlie bought it and took off. Sam finished cleaning some of the display cases and sat in the corner to take a break. He wasn’t interested in electronics at all, unlike Charlie, but he had to help Dean pay the bills somehow.

Sam lost track of time, and pretty soon it was close to midnight and he was still sitting in the corner of the electronic store. The door opened, and Sam looked up, thinking Charlie had forgotten something. He was very surprised to see a blond man dressed in black fidgeting with the security cameras. Sam ducked behind the counter to avoid being seen.

“I’m in,” the man said to no one. Sam figured he had an earpiece on or something, which was odd for a petty criminal. “No, store’s empty.”

Sam reached for his phone to call the police, but the sound of a gun cocking right behind him made him stop. “Just kidding,” the man said. He looked at Sam. “Saw you in the window. Get up.”

Sam slowly rose to his feet. “I don’t want trouble,” he said carefully. He’d never had a gun on him before, but Dean had told him it was scary. He was right.

“What are you doing here?” the blond asked.

“Locking up,” Sam answered honestly. “Lost track of time.”

“You sure did,” the other man smirked. “But you made my job easier. You have keys?”

“Yes.”

“Lead me to the back.”

Sam did as he was told. “You want me to unlock the door?” he asked.

“Obviously,” the blond responded. “Take your time, I’ve got all night.”

Sam fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. “Here.” Don’t shoot me.

The man pushed Sam inside with him. “Can’t leave you out there alone,” he explained. He pushed a few boxes out of the way and pulled out a small bag with spare parts in it. “Perfect,” he said. He took out a couple transmitters and closed the bag, carefully putting it back. Then he looked at Sam. “Name?”

Sam briefly thought about lying, but decided against it. “Sam Winchester,” he said.

“Show me your ID.”

Sam did as he was told, relieved that he’d chosen not to lie. The blond glanced over it and handed it back. “I’ll be leaving with these,” he said, gesturing to the transmitters.

“Nothing else?” Sam was surprised. The transmitters were, like, forty dollars each. The rest of the store was far more expensive.

“Nothing else,” the man echoed. “You will not tell anyone I was here. If you do, I track you down, I kill you. I know how. If anyone notices these are gone, you say they broke in transport. You never mention me. There was no one else here tonight. Understand?”

This guy wasn’t going to kill him? Sam couldn’t believe his luck. “Yeah, I understand,” he said, a bit too excited.

“I’m only leaving you alive because you cooperated,” the blond said. “Makes my job easier.” And he was gone.

A month passed. Sam didn’t tell anyone, and no one came after him. No one actually noticed the missing transmitters. And Sam pretty much forgot what had happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets left alive again. He still doesn't know why.

The only reason Sam stopped at a post office on his way home in five-degree weather was because he really, really had to pee. He only stayed because he decided you could never have too many stamps.

As he stood in a long, slow-moving line, Sam began to wonder how many stamps it would take to mail an Asian elephant. Well, let’s see, the average one weighed 12,000 pounds. So the postage would be…

“Get the fuck on the ground, this is a holdup,” a man yelled. Sam whirled around, expecting to see robbers in black ski masks. Instead, what he got was three men in ordinary clothing, faces showing. One had yellow eyes and a Metallica shirt. Another had a bit of a beard and wore a black trenchcoat. And the last… was a familiar blond man wearing a greenish shirt.

People screamed and hit the ground immediately. The yellow-eyed guy and the trenchcoat guy pulled guns on everyone, and the blond man started talking into his earpiece.

Sam sat on the ground and watched the man who had robbed his store a month ago. The man finished talking and nodded to the other two men, who went into the back. The blond pulled a gun. “Anyone who tries to escape will be shot,” he promised. “You’ll all make it out if you just sit tight and shut up.”

The two other men came back. “No one’s in the back,” said Black Trenchcoat Guy in a British accent.

Sam did the worst possible thing in that moment. He sneezed. All three men looked at him, and the British guy even said, “Bless you.”

“Sam?” the blond man asked, recognizing the boy in front of him.

“Uh,” Sam said.

“You know him?” Yellow Eyes asked.

“Yeah, I got the transmitters from him,” Blond said.

“And you didn’t kill him? Shame on you.”

“He cooperated,” Blond explained. A smile formed on his face. “In fact… Hey, Sammy-”

“Just Sam.”

“What?”

Sam winced at the words that slipped out. “Just Sam. Not Sammy.”

The blond blinked, then nodded. “Fine. Sam, then. You wanna help me out again?”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “There are others here, pick one of them.”

“But I want you, Sam,” the blond smiled. “And if you refuse, I’ll have to shoot someone at random. So, let’s try again. Want to help me?”

Sam glanced at the terrified people around him and gritted his teeth. “Sure,” he said.

“That’s my boy,” the blond smiled. “I’m Lucifer, by the way. This is Crowley, and that’s Azazel.”

Sam blinked. “Why would you tell me your names?”

“Because,” Lucifer said, smile widening. “I’d prefer to be called Lucifer than whatever you’re thinking of me now.”

Sam nodded. “What do you need me to do?” he asked.

“Take everyone’s cell phone,” Lucifer told him. “Quickly. Aza, go into the back and get the stamps.”

“You’re stealing stamps?” Sam almost laughed.

“I didn’t tell you to talk, Sam,” Lucifer said coolly. So Sam finished gathering the phones quietly. Most of the people gave it to him, obviously feeling sorry for him.

Lucifer took the phones, and Azazel came out with the stamps. “I’ll be in the car,” he said, leaving.

“Crowley, you bring Sam to the car,” Lucifer said quietly.

Crowley looked surprised. “What? Why?”

“We’re going to drop him off at his house,” Lucifer said.

“But-”

“Do not argue with me,” Lucifer snapped. “Take him to the car.”

Crowley sighed. “Let’s go, Moose,” he said.

Sam followed. “Why? Why are you letting me go?”

“Hell if I know,” Crowley said. He pushed Sam into the backseat and explained what Lucifer said to Azazel.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Sam asked.

“He’ll be out in a moment,” Azazel promised.

Sure enough, Lucifer exited only minutes later, covered in sprayed blood. Sam screamed, but Crowley put a hand over his mouth.

Lucifer slid into the passenger seat of the car and nodded to Azazel. “Go,” he said. “Start heading to Newton.”

“What did you do?” Sam gasped.

Lucifer looked at him. “I don’t like leaving witnesses.”

“You killed them all?” Sam asked, and the blond nodded. “But… there were children there! There was a baby!”

“Not anymore,” Lucifer shrugged.

“You told them they’d leave alive if they cooperated.”

“I lied.”

“The phones…”

“Still in the post office. Crowley, shut Sam up, please, before I regret letting him go.”

Crowley raised a hand, and Sam flinched. “No, no, I’ll shut up,” he mumbled. He looked out the window.

“Turn here,” Lucifer said. “Sam, how close is your house?”

“Like two minutes,” Sam said. “But the car’s back at the post office.”

“I’ve got someone taking care of it,” Lucifer promised. “It was the Mustang with the Kansas plates, right?”

Sam nodded. “How…”

“I saw you walk in.”

Sam didn’t say anything after that except to give Lucifer directions. Maybe it was dumb to give away his address, but Sam had a feeling Lucifer would get them regardless.

After being dropped off at his house, Sam crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
   
It should be illegal to have school when it’s below zero, Sam thought to himself. He drove to school, yes, but he still had to walk to the building his classes were in.

Lost in his own world, Sam tuned everyone and everything out until he reached his first class, English, and only then did he recognize what everyone was talking about.

“Did you hear what happened in the post office?” was all anyone seemed to say to him. At first Sam feigned curiosity- “No, what?” -but eventually got sick of the details.

“Did you hear-” Sam heard again from Kevin, who sat next to him.

Sam cut him off. “Post office. Bodies. I know.”

“There were twenty-four,” Kevin said. “Six were children. Who would do such a thing?”

A girl, Sarah Blake, joined in on the conversation. “It was Lucifer and his gang,” she said. “Did you hear, Lucifer’s symbol was found painted on a back wall in blood?”

“Whose blood?” Kevin asked.

“One of the victims,” Sarah replied.

“Was it a robbery?” a boy named Jack asked.

“All that was stolen was stamps,” said a girl named Donna. Her father was a police officer. “Dad said no valuables were gone, even the victims’ cell phones.”

Sam’s stomach churned at cell phones. “Sam, you okay?” Kevin asked, turning to him.

Sam shook his head. “Feel sick now,” he explained. “Terrible thing to do.”

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, really. Just be lucky none of us were there.”

Sam raised his hand and asked to go to the nurse. Once he had permission, he went as fast as he could while still obeying the no-running rules.

The nurse let Sam go home.


	3. Chapter 3

_What have I done, what have I done?_ played over and over in Sam’s head as he drove himself home. He knew Dean would be out by now, doing whatever it was he did for a living (he couldn’t really talk about it) and Sam would be alone in the house.

Except he wasn’t.

The TV was on when Sam entered, and he stupidly called, “Hello?”

The television was paused, and Lucifer’s face appeared around the corner. “Sammy,” he greeted. “You’re home early.”

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, alarmed.

“Digging up blackmail material in case you decide to tell anyone about me,” Lucifer said. “People don’t even know what I look like, Sam. You’re the only one I’ve left alive. Ever.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Lucifer snorted. “So you’re studying law, huh?”

Sam decided not to lie. He nodded.

“Wanna be my lawyer?” Lucifer grinned.

“No, I don’t,” Sam said. “Please get out of my house.”

Lucifer gestured to a gun at his side. “Don’t think you’re in position to boss me around.” He went back to the sofa, inviting Sam to sit. He didn’t. “So, your brother’s FBI?”

Sam blinked. “How…?”

“I’m very good at this, Sam,” Lucifer smiled. “What does he do there?”

“I don’t know,” Sam answered. It was the truth.

“He on my case, do you know?”

“I don’t know.”

Lucifer searched Sam’s face for a sign of untruth, but found nothing. “Okay,” he said at last. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“No,” Sam said, but Lucifer asked it anyway.

“You’ve seen people die before, haven’t you?”

Sam swallowed. “Yes,” he admitted. “My mom when I was a baby. And my girlfriend, Jess, two years ago. Watched her burn up in the bedroom. Couldn’t save her.”

“Sorry,” Lucifer said, sounding more pleased than sorry. “Where were you?”

“Outside. I got out. She didn’t.” Sam felt his eyes burn with tears.

“Must be hard,” Lucifer said. He got up and hugged Sam, who absently leaned into the touch for a few minutes before breaking away.

“Don’t touch me,” Sam said, wiping at his eyes. He didn’t need sympathy from anyone, especially a killer.

Lucifer looked amused. “Okay.” He sat back down and turned his attention to the TV.

Sam blocked his way. “You can’t be here,” he said firmly. “You need to get out.”

“No, I don’t,” Lucifer insisted. “In fact, why don’t you get me a beer?”

“I’m not getting you a beer.”

Lucifer cocked the gun and aimed it at Sam. “How about now?”

“You won’t.”

“Will I?”

Sam stood for a moment before giving in and getting a beer from the fridge. When prompted, he handed it over to the older man. “Good boy,” Lucifer smiled, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Now sit.”

Sam sighed and sat, earning him a pat on the head. “I’m not a dog, Lucifer,” he glared.

Lucifer chuckled. “Sorry.” Like all his other apologies, this one didn’t seem sincere either. “What show do you want to watch?”

“I’d rather talk,” Sam said. “I have questions.”

“I have answers.”

“Why did you kill those people?” Sam asked. He’d been thinking about that, and there was no logical explanation except that Lucifer was some kind of sicko.

“I can’t leave witnesses, Sam,” Lucifer replied evenly.

“You left me.”

“You’re different.” Lucifer grinned and moved closer to Sam. “Special. I can’t kill you, Sam. It’d be a sin.”

Sam jerked away from Lucifer. “Killing people is a sin.”

“I didn’t kill people, Sam. I killed slaves of society. I killed insufficient carbon life-forms. Trust me, the earth cried out in joy as I stained it with their blood.”

Sam shivered. “You’re sick.”

“I’m not. You are. You’re diseased, you don’t realize what you’ve been brainwashed to believe. I will help you fix that,” Lucifer promised. “I will be with you.”

“I don’t want you with me.”

“You’ll change your mind,” Lucifer chuckled. “For now, I take my leave. I’ll see you soon.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead before getting up and leaving.

And Sam sat there, contemplating the events of today and the day before, and cried himself to sleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue They commented on chapter 2 and I loved the idea, so I’m using it. Also they said they liked my writing style and that’s the best compliment I can get so THANK YOU
> 
> Anyway. Here’s a Sam Reacts chapter.

Sam woke up before Dean got back. He looked at the half-empty beer he’d given Lucifer and thought about throwing it away. But he didn’t want to touch anything the killer had touched.

Sam had taken the phones of people who died minutes later. He remembered one old man, who passed Sam his phone while mouthing, “I’m so sorry.” No, old man, it was Sam who was sorry.

Sam heaved a sob, releasing tears he hadn’t realized built up. He should’ve called the police when Lucifer stole the transmitters. If he had, would these people still be alive? Would the children get to grow up?

Whose blood had Lucifer used to write on the wall? He wouldn’t be surprised if it were the children’s, or even the baby’s. God, this was all Sam’s fault. He should call the police.

No, he should call Dean. Dean was FBI, this was a job for them. The phone was right there…

…But Sam couldn’t bring himself to call. He knew that if he did, Lucifer would just go after Dean. And, though he knew it wasn’t right, Sam cared about Dean’s life more than everyone else’s combined. He’d gladly let a million children die if Dean lived. And that scared Sam even more.

Why steal transmitters and stamps? What could Lucifer possibly be up to? The FBI didn’t know about the transmitters, since Sam hadn’t reported it, so they were missing a big piece of the puzzle. Not like Sam could warn them, though, not without admitting what had happened that night.

Sam heard the door open, and for a split second he was terrified it was Lucifer. But it was only Dean, laughing and talking on the phone, probably to his partner Castiel.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m home now,” Dean said. “Thanks for the concern. I’m gonna hang up now, see you tomorrow.” And he hung up. “Sam?” he asked, surprised, seeing his little brother on the couch.

“Hi, Dean,” Sam said. He felt like somehow, Dean would see into Sam’s mind and realize that Sam had helped a killer.

But all Dean said was, “You’re home early, what happened?”

“Everyone was talking about the post office holdup,” Sam said, trying not to reveal anything. “I felt sick. I went home.”

Dean nodded. “Pretty terrible,” he agreed. “You know, me and Cas just joined the Lucifer investigation. Lucifer hasn’t killed since you were in grade school, since before I joined, so the FBI kinda gave up. But now…”

Sam nodded. “Right,” he said. “Do you have any leads?”

“Not yet,” Dean said. “If we do, I’ll tell you. You know the rules?”

“No sharing with anyone,” Sam promised. “I know. It’s confidential.”

“Yep.” Dean sat down beside Sam. “We know Lucifer is careful to never leave any witnesses.” He put an arm around Sam. “I’m glad to be put on the case,” he admitted. “It was one of Lucifer’s guys who killed Mom, after all.”

Oh shit. Sam forgot about that. “Which one?”

“Azazel.”

Sam felt fresh bile rise in his throat. He’d met Azazel. He’d sat in a fucking car with the guy. “Oh my God.”

“Sam, you alright?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “I’m fine,” he lied. “Just thirsty.”

“You can finish the beer you opened,” Dean suggested, gesturing to Lucifer’s can.

“No,” Sam said, a little quickly. “I don’t like the taste.”

Dean laughed. “You’re funny.”

Sam nodded. “How’s Cas?” he asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Cas is fine,” Dean said. “He’s learning the FBI ways pretty quickly. I love him, he’s a great partner.”

Sam smiled. “That’s good,” he said. “Since I left early, I have some work to do. I’ll go do that now.”

‘Good idea,” Dean smiled. “You can be Lucifer’s opposition when we slam the guy.”

Sam swallowed. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m going upstairs now.”

Dean nodded and turned on the television.

 

Sam sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling for a very long time. The previous day played through his head several times, in all sorts of alternate ways. What would have happened if he’d never stopped at the fucking post office at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually die of happiness when you guys comment, so please kill me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lucifer chapter for you wonderful people. Blood is spilled in this one, and it’s a little graphic, so reader discretion advised.

Lucifer retreated to his underground base, feeling very pleased with himself. “I’m back,” he announced to no one in particular as he snagged a seat on the worn-out sofa. “Show of hands, who missed me?”

Azazel rolled his eyes. Crowley snorted. And the girl in black sighed.

“Shut up, Luce,” the beautiful Meg Masters groaned. “You’re ruining the show.”

Lucifer cast a quick glance at the small television set. “So? Soap operas suck anyway. And _Young and the Restless_ is for single moms with nothing else to do.”

Meg turned the television off. “You know, Crowley and Azazel had some interesting stories.”

“Did they now.” Lucifer wasn’t concerned.

“We told her about your witness,” Crowley explained in his pretentious accent. “The one called Sam.”

“What about him?” Lucifer asked.

“You let a stranger live,” the Brit said, sounding a bit pissed.

“Sam isn’t a stranger,” Lucifer said. “His mother was one of our victims a while back.”

“Who?” Meg asked, intrigued.

“Mary Winchester,” said Lucifer, and Azazel’s eyes widened in recognition.

“That was the bitch whose house I burned,” Azazel remembered. “Why are you interested in him, Luci?”

“Don’t call me Luci,” Lucifer growled, and was reminded of Sam and his ‘Don’t-call-me-Sammy’ bit. “I don’t like it.”

Azazel laughed a little. “My bad,” he said sweetly. “But really, why him?”

“He grew up well,” Lucifer said. “Brother’s FBI.”

“That’s dangerous for us,” Meg pointed out.

“I’m a careful man,” Lucifer promised. “Sammy didn’t seem to remember that you killed his dear mommy, Aza, but I’m sure big brother will have no problem reminding him.”

“And then he’ll want you dead,” Crowley said to Lucifer.

“Maybe,” the blond shrugged, “but he won’t do anything about it. He loves his brother, I can tell.”

“You like this Sam Winchester,” Meg said. “I thought you decided no more romances since Lilith almost got you caught years ago.”

“I changed my mind,” Lucifer smiled. “I have a feeling I’ll grow on Sam. He’s got so much potential. Very cooperative kid. I got the transmitters from him, you know.”

“So you let him live twice,” Crowley drawled. “Does it not occur to you that you might be making a fatal error?”

“Not at all,” Lucifer grinned. “I have a plan, and I will make Sam mine.”

“What if he refuses?” Meg asked. “Will you kill him?”

“I can’t kill a pretty face like his,” Lucifer told her. “My morals won’t allow it. But I can kill his brother, if I have to.”

“Romantic,” said Azazel sarcastically.

“Isn’t it?” Lucifer agreed. “Now, Meg, you said you had to kidnap someone.”

“Yes,” Meg nodded. “Someone from the college. Her father sells antiques, and I tried to convince her to give us access to the warehouse. I didn’t have any luck, but I though you might be more convincing.”

“Meg, Meg, Meg,” Lucifer sighed, disappointed. “I thought I told you to simply kill the bitch and take the keys off of her.”

“I know,” Meg said, “but I thought she could help us narrow our search. Asking nicely didn’t work, though.”

“Where is she?”

“In the back.”

Lucifer got up and headed to the back room. The girl was Sarah Blake. Lucifer had seen her talking to Sam before, so already he didn’t like her. Lucifer turned on the light in the room and locked the door. “Miss Blake.”

Sarah looked dazed from the light. “Who are you?”

“Call me Lucifer,” the man said casually. He noticed how the girl’s eyes widened in fear as he introduced himself. “No need to introduce yourself, I already know you.” Lucifer studied her for a moment. “You’re very pretty,” he smiled.

“Don’t touch me,” Sarah warned.

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I don’t like girls. You’re lucky it isn’t Azazel in here, though.” Lucifer offered her a bottle of water from the cart of tools. “Are you thirsty?”

“No,” Sarah said, but Lucifer could tell she was lying.

“Now, Sarah,” Lucifer said, “I’ll be very nice to you if you’ll be nice to me. All I want is some information.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“That isn’t very nice,” Lucifer smiled slightly. “I thought I said be nice.”

“You’ll kill me whether or not I help you,” Sarah said.

“You’re right,” Lucifer agreed, “but if you do help, I’ll make it painless. If you don’t…” He let his eyes wander to the cart. “Well, we’ll just say, I hope you like sharp things.”

Sarah shook her head. “I’m not helping you,” she said.

Lucifer shrugged. “Your choice,” he said, and gave her room to change her mind. But she didn’t, and Lucifer started his work.

He chose a blunt knife for the job. Blunt knives hurt more, because it pushed skin in and took longer to scar. Lucifer also didn’t bother with a gag. He wasn’t concerned about who would hear Sarah’s screams.

“Ready?” Lucifer asked, as if he cared. He pressed the blade into the girl’s skin, and felt the familiar squish of flesh being torn into. The girl screamed, but Lucifer tuned her out. Screams didn’t bother him, rather, they encouraged the behavior. “Keep screaming, Sarah,” the blond chuckled.

“Stop, please!” The urgency in her voice made Lucifer pause, waiting to see if the girl would give him the information he wanted. When she didn’t, Lucifer continued with his carving.

“I feel like a sculptor,” Lucifer told Sarah as if they were having a casual conversation. “Carve you right down to the bone. How does that sound?”

Sarah screamed again, tears springing to her eyes. Lucifer made a small cut on each of her cheeks, so that when she cried she would salt her own wound. “All I want is information, and then you won’t feel anything anymore,” Lucifer cooed. “Tell me, where does your father keep the old electronics?”

“I’m not telling you shit,” Sarah said, probably thinking she was such a hero for not disclosing anything.

“We’ll find out either way,” Lucifer smiled. “Just make our job easier.”

“No,” said the girl.

Lucifer sighed. “Fine. Then tell me something else. Do you know Sam Winchester?” He already knew the answer, of course, but he was giving Sarah a chance to be honest.

“Why?” Sarah asked.

Lucifer put down his knife. “I have a few questions about him,” he said.

“If I tell you, will you let me go?” Sarah asked hopefully.

So this girl was willing to sell out her friends for her own life. Disgusting. There was no doubt Lucifer would slaughter her. But he lied and said, “If you answer seven questions honestly, I will let you go.”

Sarah hesitated. “Deal.”

“But I even suspect you are lying,” Lucifer continued, “I slit your throat and leave you for Daddy to find.”

“Deal,” Sarah said again.

Lucifer smiled. “Good. Question one. What are you going to do after you graduate?”

“I want to be a historian,” Sarah said. She blinked back tears.

“Interesting,” Lucifer nodded. “Number two. Do you know Sam Winchester?”

“Yes,” Sarah answered.

“Three. Do you know his brother?”

“No, but I heard he works for the government.”

Lucifer smiled. “See, isn’t this easier? That wasn’t question four, by the way, so don’t answer that one.” And Sarah gave a small smile. Oh, she actually thought she was going to make it out of here alive. Cute. “Here’s question four,” Lucifer said. “Is Sam single?”

Sarah frowned. “Why-”

“Answer the question.”

“Yes. His last girlfriend died in a fire, and it reminded him so much of his mom that he said he’d never date again.”

“I see,” Lucifer said. “Has he ever had a boyfriend?”

“He’s told me he’s had crushes on guys before, but I don’t think he’s had a boyfriend yet,” Sarah said. “That was question five.”

Her arrogance was annoying Lucifer. But he kept it to himself. “Yes, it was,” he agreed. “Two more. Where does your father keep the old electronics?”

“In the back room,” Sarah said, “and not on display. You have to be really careful around them, Dad says, because some of them contain toxic chemicals that people didn’t know were dangerous back then.”

“Trust me, I know,” Lucifer told her. That was why he needed them. “Last question.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Are you ready to die?”

Sarah blinked. “Wh…what?” she asked. “You said-”

“I lied,” Lucifer shrugged. “Or maybe I just changed my mind. You’ll never know.” Lucifer picked up a fork. “Haven’t you heard that I don’t leave witnesses?”

“You said I could go,” Sarah screamed hysterically.

“Are you still hung up on that?” Lucifer huffed. “I told you, I lied. Get over it. You don’t want to die with a grudge, do you?”

“Please,” Sarah begged, as if a six-letter word made any difference at all. “Please, no. Please, I’ll do anything.”

“I believe you,” Lucifer smiled, “but I’m gonna have to say no and do it anyway. It’s a shame, you’re such a pretty girl. Could’ve had a happy life.” He traced over the girl’s leg with the cutlery and found the artery he was looking for. “Here we are.”

“Please,” Sarah said again, sounding just like one of the broken records her father had.

In one swift motion, Lucifer stabbed the fork into Sarah’s thigh. Blood oozed out, and the girl screamed and cried and screamed again.

Lucifer picked up a sharpened blade and cut along the holes made by the fork, like a connect-the-dots game. Blood flowed more freely, as did the girl’s tears.

Lucifer continued slashing up her leg, singing over the screams. “Don’t mind us, we’re just spilling our guts,” he sang. He had a wonderful voice, too. It was too bad Sarah wouldn’t shut up to listen to it. “If this is love, I don’t wanna be loved.” He pulled away from his beautiful mess of flesh, still singing, and watched the blood flow. Sarah was starting to grow quieter as her brain shut down.

And then she was quiet. Lucifer stood there a moment longer, admiring the mess he made, before finishing the chorus: “Before an audience of death.”

Lucifer unlocked the door and went back to the couch. “Who’s on body cleanup duty?” he asked cheerfully, sitting next to Meg again. With the new information, he didn’t even complain about the fact that his three trained killers were watching _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was Sarcasm by Get Scared, by the way. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just thank 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue for literally everything they’ve done for me? If you haven’t already, I highly recommend checking out their work, it’s super good and will keep you awake all night.

Sam somehow found the strength to drag himself out of bed and to school, where he was hit with another bomb: Sarah Blake was found dead in the park. There weren’t any clues as to who did it yet, but Sam had the feeling that he already knew.

The entire history class period was a memorial for the girl. Sam stopped himself from crying, but he was sad enough that everyone around him noticed. He’d been good friends with Sarah, even kissed her once in middle school. Now she was gone.

He was supposed to participate in a debate in law, but he wasn’t up for it. He told the teacher why and was met with half-sympathetic, half-pitiful looks. The teacher said he understood, but there was no way he really did.

Sam shot off a text to Dean, questioning him about Sarah’s murder. The response wasn’t immediate, but it came fast enough: _No leads. Looking into father._

Sam wanted to tell him it was Lucifer, but he couldn’t without raising other questions. Why would Lucifer kill Sarah? Did it have anything to do with Sam? Most importantly, could Sam have prevented it somehow?

Trying to focus on his work, Sam did the best he could to ignore these thoughts.

It didn’t work very well.

 

“I’m home,” Lucifer chirped to the figure on the couch. “Miss me?”

“Not at all,” Meg replied. “Where were you, anyway?”

“I had to make sure my beautiful Sam made it to school okay,” Lucifer explained.

Meg raised an eyebrow. “You followed him?”

“Of course,” the blond replied. “Don’t worry, he didn’t see me. He’s pretty upset over Sarah Blake, though. It was a good idea to get her out of the way.”

Meg made a “hm” noise and continued aimlessly scrolling through Netflix. “Crowley and Azazel are at Blake’s now, getting the electronics,” she informed her boss. “I decided not to go. Someone has to babysit you.”

“I’m not a baby,” Lucifer stated. “What are we watching?”

“I don’t know.” Meg sighed and tossed him the remote. “You pick something.”

“Anything?”

“No true crime. I’m sick of it.”

Lucifer snorted in amusement. “Do you like anything at all, Meg?”

“No.”

“Figures.” Lucifer put on _Blue Exorcist_ and sang along to the theme song as loudly as he possibly could.

“Oh my God, stop singing in Japanese. You don’t fucking know Japanese.” Meg rolled her eyes and groaned, probably regretting her decision to let Lucifer pick a show. “You sound like a preschooler learning phonetics.”

“Unmei nante kusokurae,” Lucifer screamed. He wouldn’t actually admit it, but he actually kind of liked singing the theme song. “Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world!”

“I should’ve gone with the others,” Meg sighed. “Put something else on.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue, but his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked; it was Crowley. “You’re lucky I have to take this,” Lucifer told Meg.

Stepping outside, Lucifer put the phone to his ear. “Yes?”

“Just calling to say Aza and I are coming back now,” Crowley said. “Kill count, zero. Mission success.”

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said. “Pick up McDonald’s on your way back. I want fries.”

 

Dean answered his brother’s text and looked at his partner. “Sam’s been told about Sarah,” he said.

“The dead girl?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. “Well, I would expect so. Don’t they go to the same school?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded again. “Sam wants to know if we have any leads.”

“And what did you say?”

“I told him no, that we’re looking into the father,” Dean replied. “No point in telling him that we think it’s connected to Lucifer. Especially since we don’t really have proof.”

“Smart,” Castiel nodded. “Are you concerned for Sam at all?”

“Definitely,” Dean sighed. “If Sarah was killed, Sam could be next. I might pull him out of classes until we get to the bottom of this.”

“If,” Castiel corrected. He wasn’t trying to be negative, he was just blunt like that.

“Right. If,” Dean agreed. “But you and me, we’re even better than the head of the FBI. With us on the case, we’ll catch Lucifer in no time.”

“No one is better than Michael, Dean,” Castiel frowned. “There’s a reason he’s the head.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Making a joke, Cas,” he explained.

Castiel paused. “Oh. I get it. Amusing.”

 

Sam let himself in the house, half-expecting to see Lucifer perched on the couch again. But he wasn’t. With a sigh of relief, Sam put down his things and headed to his room, where he froze in horror.

There was a basket on his bed with a red bow on top. “FOR SAM” was written in black marker on a tag attached to it. Inside the basket was a card, along with a wrapped present.

Sam opened the card first. _Roses are red / Some violets are blue. / I believe that / This belongs to you. / Roses are red / Night skies are starry. / I heard about Sarah / I’m so very sorry. / Roses are red / Lord of the Flies / Give me your number, / Or somebody dies. / XOXO, Lucifer_

Sam felt dizzy and nauseated at the same time. How could this be happening? With trembling fingers, he ripped open the wrapping paper and found himself holding a small teddy bear at least ten years old. What was this? Wait…

Heartbeat quickening, Sam fumbled over to the dresser, where he had a picture of his mother holding him as a baby. In Baby Sam’s hands was the exact same bear. Lucifer must’ve recovered it from the fire… this wasn’t happening.

 _Give me your number, or somebody dies._ That was a direct threat that needed to be addressed. How was Sam supposed to get his number to Lucifer? He scribbled it on a piece of paper and left it in the basket.

After stashing the bear under his dresser, Sam went downstairs. He really needed a drink.

 

Lucifer had been watching through the window. He gave Meg explicit instructions for the electronics before he left her and his Japanese songs behind.

His smile widened as Sam opened his present. The killer had been holding onto that for a long time. As Sam left the room, Lucifer opened the window and collected the paper with the number on it. He entered it into his phone and texted Sam immediately.

 

 _Bzzt._ Sam felt his phone vibrate. He didn’t expect it to be Lucifer so soon, but it was.

**Hi, Sam.**

Sam took a deep breath. Was Lucifer in the house now? Was he watching? Was he armed? **Where are you?** he wrote.

A reply came back moments later. **Leaving now. Call me.**

Sam did not want to call Lucifer. But he did anyway. “Hello?”

“Sam,” Lucifer’s voice came through the phone and sounded almost happy. “So glad you called. Guess that means Charlie Bradbury can live another day.”

He was going after Charlie? “Don’t touch her.”

“You followed my instructions, so I won’t,” Lucifer promised. “I have an offer to make.”

Sam felt his stomach churn. “What is it?”

Lucifer was obviously smiling, Sam could hear it in his voice. “I will give your brother hints as to what I am doing. He’ll have a chance to stop me, and save many lives. In return…” He paused. “In return, I want you to have dinner with me.”

Sam’s brain urged him to say no and hang up. But he remained silent.

Lucifer continued. “To sweeten the deal, I’ll even promise not to ever harm your brother. Even if he comes after me.”

That was what Sam had to hear. “You promise?” he whispered.

“Promise,” Lucifer cooed.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I do not recommend making deals with serial killers in real life. I do, however, recommend singing the Blue Exorcist theme at the top of your lungs in a public setting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, you can thank 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue for all the updates in a single day.

Sam didn’t tell Dean about the date. He wrote a note saying he was studying at the library, and he’d be back later. And then, against his better judgment, Sam got dressed in a white suit (wear something fancy, Lucifer had said) and went to the fanciest restaurant in town.

He felt so out-of-place among all the rich people. Sam refused to make eye contact with anyone as he sat in a waiting area and anticipated Lucifer’s arrival.

The killer arrived right on time, in a dark suit that contrasted dramatically with Sam’s. Sam didn’t realize he was holding his breath. The man before him actually looked attractive.

“Good evening, Samuel,” Lucifer said silkily, offering his hand out to the other. Sam hesitated but took it, aware of all the eyes on them. Were they looking at Sam or at Lucifer?

The man led Sam to the counter, where he claimed his reservation for two. Apparently he used the name Nick in reserving the table. The waiter didn’t bat an eye, but proceeded to seat the two men in a quiet area. He gave them menus and a wine list, and disappeared.

“You look nice,” Lucifer smiled softly.

“So do you,” said Sam, for lack of other words. This made Lucifer smile. “Is your real name Nick?”

Lucifer blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Nick. You used it to reserve the table.”

“Oh!” Lucifer’s eyes lit with recognition. “No, it isn’t. Lucifer is my real name, believe it or not. Nick is what I use when I’m in public. It’s the name of my first victim.”

“I see.” Sam was sorry he asked.

“Would you like something to drink?” Lucifer asked. “You can get anything you want. I can afford it.” He winked, and Sam winced internally.

“All of these are expensive,” Sam muttered.

Lucifer laughed. “Yes, they are. Pick one, Sam.”

Sam closed his eyes and pointed to a random one. “This one.”

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Cos Contrada, 2009,” he read. “Excellent choice.”

“Holy fuck, it’s over eighty dollars,” Sam blinked.

“Don’t worry about that, Sam.” Lucifer waved over a waitress and placed the order. After she left, he tapped the food menu. “What do you want to eat?”

“The only thing I recognize here is steak,” Sam admitted. “So I’ll have that, I guess.” He preferred salad to meats, but it was okay to indulge now and then. Especially when he wasn’t the one paying.

“I’ll have the same, then,” Lucifer said. “How do you want yours cooked?”

“Well done, please,” Sam said, leaning back into his seat.

The wine came, and Lucifer ordered for both of them. The killer took a sip from his glass, creepily staring at Sam the entire time. Sam took a sip of his own drink and made a face. Lucifer laughed at him.

“I don’t drink wine often,” Sam said.

“I can tell.” Lucifer started fiddling with his napkin. “Tell me about Jess, Sam.”

“Jess?” Sam asked. “Well, she… wait.” He stopped. “I never told you her name, did I?”

“You may have,” Lucifer shrugged. “But I think you’ve figured out by now her death and your mother’s were too similar to be coincidence. And if I orchestrated your mom’s…” He trailed off.

Sam did not come to that conclusion, but it definitely made sense. “You killed Jess.”

“No,” Lucifer corrected, “Azazel killed Jess. I just gave the order.”

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked, his eyes stinging with tears. “I loved her, we were going to get married-”

“Exactly,” said Lucifer softly. “I can’t have you getting married, Sam. I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a long time. I want you all to myself.”

Sam stared in surprise. “But why me?” he asked. “Why not anyone else?”

“You’re special” was Lucifer’s response. “We were made for each other, Sammy.”

“Don’t-”

“Don’t call you Sammy, I know, I know.” Lucifer reached across the table and put his hand on top of Sam’s. It was cold. “I apologize, Sam.”

“Don’t touch me, either,” Sam whispered, but he made no move to get away. Lucifer released his hand anyway.

The food came, and the two men ate in silence.

 

Lucifer looked at Sam frequently as they ate. He admired the man, he really did. From the look in Sam’s eyes, it was all the man could do to stay and eat, and not run out screaming bloody murder.

He was so fucking gorgeous in that suit. Lucifer wanted to tie him up, hold a knife to his throat, and whisper in his ear. He wanted Sam to help him torture someone. He wanted that pure white suit stained red.

“Stop staring, it’s creepy,” Sam muttered in between bites of steak.

Lucifer smiled. “I’m sorry. Can’t I admire my dinner date?” He winked, and Sam winced a little less than last time.

“I feel like I’ve been here for hours,” Sam said. “And I have to pee.”

“Then go to the bathroom,” Lucifer said.

Sam shook his head. “You might drug my drink, and then I’ll wake up in bed with you.”

Lucifer smiled. “I won’t,” he promised. Actually, he’d considered it. But he wanted everything to happen out of Sam’s free will, not because he was too drugged up to make his own choices.

“I don’t believe you,” Sam said.

“You wound me,” Lucifer said softly. “I would never lie to you, Sam. I love you.” He watched the man in white shudder at his words.

“You said you’d give Dean a clue,” Sam reminded him, changing the subject. He did that so easily. Lucifer smiled and allowed it to happen.

“Yes, I did,” the killer agreed. “And I will give it to him after you are safely home.”

Sam nodded. “And when will that be?”

“After we eat,” Lucifer promised. “Unless you’d like to have a sleepover,” he added slyly.

“Absolutely not,” Sam said sharply.

Lucifer smiled. “Then I guess after we eat.”

So they finished their dinner, and Lucifer paid just as he promised. He waited for Sam to use the bathroom as well, and then he walked the man home.

“I’ll see you later, Sam,” Lucifer said softly, pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek. And he was off, happily humming to himself.

 

Sam went inside and locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how fancy restaurants and wine work, so my Google history now contains "examples of good wine" and "wine one might order at a fancy restaurant" and "please just give me a list of fucking wines I'm desperate"
> 
> By the way, no updates on 2/6/19 or 2/8/19. I have stuff then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some answers?!

Dean Winchester received a surprising text from a burner phone.

**Dean: You FBI men work hard. Here’s a clue for you. Yes, I killed Sarah. And she’s not the last. The next victim’s death manner’s straight from your past. -Lucifer**

He went to Michael with it immediately. Michael traced the phone to a trash can outside the town’s most expensive restaurant. And an alert was put up to all the agents: stay away from fire.

 

Sam had things to think about, so he skipped his class the next morning in favor of going to Starbucks.

“Hello, Sam.”

Fuck. Sam turned to see Lucifer smiling at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I like coffee,” Lucifer shrugged. “Mind if I sit?”

“Yes, actually,” Sam said, but Lucifer sat anyway.

“I warned your brother,” Lucifer said. “The FBI has received the alert.”

“Good,” said Sam, sipping his drink. He didn’t know what it was, honestly. He’d just said ‘Surprise me.’

“You look nice in jeans,” Lucifer purred. “You’d look even better without them.”

Sam shuddered. So Lucifer was still trying to prey on him. “No,” he said bluntly. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I think you’ll change your mind,” Lucifer said, “if you got to know me.”

“I don’t need to know you,” Sam said. “You’re a monster.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” Lucifer smirked. “We’re actually very similar. We have the same tastes in books.”

“We do not.”

“We do. Michael Crichton’s an excellent author.”

Sam stopped, eyes widening. “How did you know I like Crichton?” he whispered.

“You first read The Terminal Man in high school,” Lucifer smiled. “Someone left it in your locker as a gift. You never found out who.”

“How did you…” Sam stopped as the pieces clicked together. “Oh my God. That was you.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Lucifer said. “Surgery gone wrong turns an innocent man into a serial killer. You liked the thrill.”

“It was fiction, it’s different,” Sam whispered. Words were suddenly hard to say. “How long…?”

“Since the day your mommy died.” Lucifer’s grin grew wider. “You were a wonderful pawn, Sam. Azazel startled you, and you cried, and Mary came running. You caused her death. You played your role very nicely. You’re a born killer. That’s what I like about you.”

“You didn’t have to kill my mother,” Sam said, eyes welling up with tears.

“I did,” Lucifer said sadly. “Beautiful woman. But she promised me something, and then she took it away. I had to punish her.”

Sam didn’t want to hear any more, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “What did she promise?”

Lucifer smiled. “You.”

 

**Years Ago…**

_Lucifer was having fun with this victim, a tough guy named John. But maybe he’d grown a bit careless, because there was someone in the house. A beautiful woman in a white nightgown came running out at the sound of her husband’s screams._

_“What are you doing to John?!” Mary sobbed. “Please, please stop! Please!”_

_And maybe it was because she was so pretty, Lucifer stopped where he was. He looked at the unconscious man on the ground in front of him, then back at the woman. “This is your husband?”_

_“Yes,” the woman said. “Please don’t hurt him anymore. Please. I’ll give you anything.”_

_Lucifer smiled. A lady as beautiful as this one must have an equally beautiful child. “I want your kid,” he said._

_“Dean? You can’t have him.”_

_“Your next kid,” Lucifer amended._

_And Mary didn’t think she could have any more children, so she quickly agreed. Her next child for her husband’s life. John was told he’d simply been in a hunting accident._

_And another child Mary did have. The family moved after Sam’s birth, and the woman evaded Lucifer for six months. But he finally caught her, determined to take what was his, and somehow let it slip away once more._

 

**Present**

“But never again,” Lucifer said. “Now that you’re here, I won’t let you leave again. Not for anything. I will have you, Sam.”

Sam was in tears by the end. It was a wonder he hadn’t caused a scene. “I killed her,” he said softly. “I killed Mom.”

“You did,” Lucifer agreed, “but it wasn’t your fault. Stop the deaths, Sam, and agree to be mine.” He looked at the boy expectantly.

“I’ll think about it,” said Sam at last.

 

Meanwhile, FBI agent Anna Milton was up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter because I'm in school. Sorry guys! I'll update again later today with a longer chapter, promise

Sam called Lucifer in a panic. “You said you warned the FBI,” he said. “An agent is dead.”

“I know,” Lucifer replied. “I did warn them. I said, the next death would be in the same manner as Dean’s mother. The FBI chose to interpret that as ‘fire bad.’ In reality, I meant a pretty woman’s house was going up in flames. I did warn them, Sam.”

“Enough with the cryptic messages,” Sam said. “Next warning, you’re telling them flat out who’s dying, when, and how.”

Lucifer was silent. When he spoke again, there was a smile in his voice. “You assume there will be another warning.”

“There will be,” Sam said confidently. “I’ll go out with you as much as you want, just keep the warnings coming.” _And eventually, they’ll catch you._

“Or you can stop the deaths altogether and just be mine, Valentine,” Lucifer sang. “You’d be a hero. Think of all the lives you’d save!”

“I’m still deciding,” Sam said.

“Take all the time you need,” Lucifer assured him. “Just remember that your timer has a body count.” He laughed. “Tick tock, Sammy.”

“Sam,” the Winchester corrected, irritated by the killer’s cockiness. “Don’t call me Sammy.”

“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Lucifer gushed. “We could paint the town red together. Literally.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Sam said. “I’m leaving now.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Lucifer promised, then hung up.

 

“How’s your unicorn?” Meg teased as Lucifer came back into the room.

“If you’re referring to Sam, then he’s wonderful. I think I really have him.” Lucifer stretched out on the couch, asserting his dominance over Meg by taking up two-thirds of it. Meg scooted over unhappily. “He’s so innocent. Can’t wait to change that,” Lucifer continued, sighing happily. “I want him to be mine, Meg.”

“So you’ve said,” the girl sighed. “You’re really putting the future of our operation on this nobody kid?”

“He isn’t a nobody,” Lucifer said sharply.

A scream came from the other room, and a bloodstained Crowley exited. “I got the information,” he said proudly. “Azazel’s torching the body.”

“Aza and his fire,” Meg laughed. She turned to Lucifer. “Sam won’t be happy about another agent’s death.”

“Crowley knew Naomi personally,” Lucifer said. “He says she won’t be missed.”

 

It was true, not many people at the FBI missed Naomi. Especially Castiel, who was actually considerably happier without his boss.

“I’m not happy she’s dead,” the agent told Dean. “But I am happy that I don’t have to put up with her shit.”

 

Meanwhile, Michael called a number he swore he’d never call again. “Hello, Lucifer. I have a proposition for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm posting, my friend goes "Is that fanfiction?" and I'm like "uh" and now he wants to know my username help


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, as promised: a longer chapter!

Lucifer answered the phone. “Good morning, Mikey,” he said. “What can I do for you, partner?”

“We aren’t partners anymore,” Michael said harshly. “I need you to stop killing FBI agents.”

“We aren’t working together anymore, though,” Lucifer said. “Instead of protecting me like the good days, you’re trying to find me. So why would I help you?

“Are you still after the Winchester boy?” Michael asked.

“What’s it to you?”

“I can work his brother overtime. You’ll have more time with Sam. Please, stop killing my agents.” Michael truly sounded desperate. It made Lucifer smile.

“I want one more thing,” Lucifer said. “I want you to let one of my people in. To make sure you aren’t cheating.”

“That’s fine,” Michael said. “Just, please… don’t kill any more of my men. Or women,” he added quickly.

“Deal,” Lucifer said. “Pleasure doing business with you, Mikey.” He hung up and called a longtime friend. “Hey, Ruby, wanna work for the FBI?”

 

The replacement for Naomi came in quickly. She was a black-haired woman named Ruby who was apparently a friend of Michael’s. She didn’t seem all too bad. She worked with Dean after Castiel had left for the night, since Michael needed Dean to work later shifts too.

Which Dean didn’t mind at all. As long as the end goal was to catch the son of a bitch who killed his mother, Dean would work himself to death if he had to. The only thing he worried about was Sam. Sure, Sam could get to and from school on his own, but Dean didn’t like the idea of him being alone at night. Especially after one of his fellow students had been killed.

“Hey, Ruby, can you pass the file on Azazel?” Dean asked. Ruby nodded and handed him the large stack.

“Do we have anything new?” Ruby inquired. 

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Just wanted to read about Mom again.”

“Oh.” Dean had told Ruby about Mary, because Ruby had asked why Dean became an FBI agent.

Dean ran his fingers over the picture of Mary. _I will avenge you, Mom._

 

Sam sat with the teddy bear, watching a home video.

_“Look, Mommy, I found a bug,” Dean’s four-year-old self was saying, holding a wriggling worm at the camera._

_“That’s a nice worm,” John’s voice said from behind the camera somewhere. “What are you going to do with it?”_

_“Make Sammy eat it!” Dean exclaimed, holding the worm up to his baby brother. Mary pulled Sam up higher._

_“No, no, babies don’t eat worms,” Mary laughed, ruffling Dean’s hair._

_“I eat the worm!” Dean decided._

_“How about we let Mr. Worm go?” Mary suggested. She held her hand out for the bug, which Dean placed in her palm. “Here, Dean, hold Sam for me.”_

_“Okay.” Dean took his brother in his arms. “He drools a lot.”_

_“He’s a baby.” Mary knelt down in the grass. “Okay, Dean. Say, ‘Goodbye, Mr. Worm!’”_

_“Bye, Mr. Worm!”_

_Mary released the worm and held her arms out for Sam. “Now he can go back to his family.”_

_“No, I keep Sam,” Dean told his mother, recoiling from her touch. “Look, Sammy likes me.”_

_“Dee,” Baby Sam cooed in agreement._

_“He loves his big brother,” John laughed. The camera shook a little, then went up to Sam’s face. “Say hello to the camera, Sammy!”_

_“Dee,” Sam said again, reaching out and covering the lens with one hand. “Roo.”_

_“He wants Reuben,” Dean informed his parents. “Someone get Reuben.”_

_“I have Reuben,” Mary said, pulling a teddy bear out of a pocket on her dress. She waved it in Sam’s face. “Do you want Reuben, Sam?”_

_“Roo!” Sam screeched happily, grabbing at the toy. The camera focused on the little bear in a white T-shirt with “Reuben” stitched across it in red. “Roo, Dee!”_

_“I see him,” Dean said. “He’s your favorite toy, right, Sammy?”_

_“Ma,” Sam said, dropping Reuben on the grass and reaching out for Mary._

_“I’m going to make dinner,” John said, and Mary’s response was cut off by the camera turning off._

Sam looked down at the bear in his hands. Faded red thread spelled “Reuben” still, but the N was a little frayed, and there was a hole burned through the back of the T-shirt. Reuben couldn’t have survived the fire, so he must have been saved as a souvenir before the fire was even set.

“Roo, Dee,” Sam whispered softly. He didn’t have memories of the day portrayed on the video, but according to the timestamp, Sam was five months old.

“You were such a cutie.” The voice startled Sam, and he turned around to see Lucifer leaning against the couch.

“What… I thought I locked the doors and windows,” Sam said.

“Oh, you did.” Lucifer smiled and hopped over the couch onto the seat next to Sam. “But you know me, I love a challenge.”

Sam scooted away a little. “Why are you here?”

“I just want to spend time with you,” Lucifer said. “We don’t have to go out. We can stay in, watch a movie. Tell stories. Do you want to tell me about the first time you rode your bike? You know, the blue one with white stripes?”

Sam shivered. “You were watching me?”

“I was always watching you, Sam. But there was no one left who knew you were mine. I couldn’t just take you.”

“Your morals are really messed up, you know that?”

Lucifer laughed. It was an infectious laugh, and Sam found himself smiling too. “Oh, Sam, you really are something. Tell me, who gives you the most trouble in your life?”

“You,” Sam replied.

Lucifer shook his head. “I mean it, Sam. Who’s that one person who you just want dead? That you’d do anything to get out of your life?”

“I don’t really-” Sam began, then stopped. “Wait. Are you trying to make me choose your next victim?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I need ideas, Sam. I can’t kill FBI agents anymore.”

“Why not? I mean, good, but why?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Lucifer said simply. “I need an idea for my next victim.”

“You need to give the FBI a hint,” Sam said.

“I give the hint after I send my men,” Lucifer told him.

Sam shook his head. “No. Send it before.”

Lucifer cuddled up next to Sam, and it was all the Winchester could do to keep from squirming. “I will if you’ll choose the victim,” he offered.

Sam considered. This could be the FBI’s chance to catch Lucifer once and for all. “The FBI get a five-minute head start, and I pick from a list you give me,” Sam said.

Lucifer grinned in his creepy predatory way. “Deal.”

 

After ten minutes of Sam’s internal moral struggle, he decided on a woman named Amara Shurley as a victim. She was the sister to one of Sam’s teachers, but the teacher had never said anything good about her.

“Want to watch me shoot off the text?” Lucifer offered, pulling a burner phone from his pocket.

“Yes,” Sam said. He moved closer to the killer. Close enough that Lucifer could kiss him if he wanted. But he didn’t. He shot a quick text to Dean, complying with the format Sam had previously requested.

**Amara Shurley. In about half an hour. Stabbing, probably.**

“Happy?” Lucifer asked.

“Wait five minutes,” Sam instructed.

Lucifer smiled to himself. He knew Dean would show the text to either Ruby or Michael, and neither of them would dare risk catching the killers in action. In other words, Sam had sentenced an innocent life to death for no reason.

Five minutes later, Lucifer sent a new message from his regular phone. It was to Meg, and all it was a name and an address. Meg texted back almost immediately, saying she was on it and good luck with the unicorn.

“What unicorn?” Sam asked.

Lucifer smiled. “You. You’re the unicorn. My unicorn.” He frowned a little when Sam was repulsed by the idea.

But it was okay. Lucifer had a plan. One step at a time, he would make Sam Winchester his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get interesting soon, I promise


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rewrite part of this chapter because right before posting, I realized I started six paragraphs in a row with "Lucifer". Now I can't stop thinking about it.

The next day, Sam decided to go to school as normal. When asked where he’d been, he’d responded he was sick. Or he’d joke and say he just got his period. He tried to keep it light so no one would know he was freaking out inside.

Professor Chuck Shurley was in an incredible mood, especially for someone whose sister had just been found stabbed to death. Sam, however, felt guilty as hell and couldn’t look the mythology professor in the eye.

Sam went to work after school, where Charlie playfully insulted his intelligence every now and then with some Star Wars quip. It was a pretty good day, considering everything that was happening.

Then on the way home, a man decided to jump Sam and demand money. Sam tried explaining that he didn’t have any on him at this time, and the man panicked and tried to get rid of witnesses by slashing at Sam’s chest.

From the shadows, Lucifer came and tackled the man. “DON’T TOUCH MY SAM,” he growled, producing a knife and stabbing the man over… and over… and over again. Sam watched in morbid fascination as his would-be attacker stopped moving.

“You can stop stabbing now,” Sam said after about five minutes. “I’m pretty sure he’s dead.”

Lucifer looked up at Sam and wiped his forehead. “You’re still here?” he asked, surprised. “Thought you would’ve run.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m a witness to murder now. I can go against you in trial.”

“No,” Lucifer smirked, “you’re gonna be my lawyer.”

“I am not.” Sam stepped over the body, careful not to get any blood on him. He took a few steps and doubled in pain.

“You’re hurt,” Lucifer said, jumping up. “Let me help you.”

“Don’t touch me,” Sam said, jerking away. “It’s just a scratch.”

“Well, your scratch is bleeding through your shirt.” Lucifer took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sam. “Lean on me.”

“I don’t need help,” Sam insisted. He took another step and almost stumbled.

Lucifer caught him. “Sam,” he said, his voice laced with worry. “Let me carry you.”

“Depends, are you going to hum-slash-sing Here Comes The Bride if I let you?”

Lucifer smiled. “Guy gets stabbed and he’s still sassy as fuck. Come on, Sam. Up you go.” He picked up the Winchester in one swift motion and started toward Sam’s house.

“Turn here,” Sam mumbled.

“I know,” Lucifer laughed. “It’s cute you’re trying to help, though.”

“Shut up.”

The rest of the walk was in silence. Lucifer put Sam down just to pick the lock on the door (“I have a key,” Sam protested) and picked him right back up again.

“Stay here,” Lucifer said, as if Sam could go anywhere. The killer laid him on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen for some alcohol. “Where do you keep thread?”

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

“Never mind, found it.” Lucifer came back with a needle, and Sam flinched. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said. “Oh, but this might hurt a little.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Sam said, lips curling up into a smile. The smile disappeared as Lucifer pulled up Sam’s shirt and poured the alcohol over it. Sam screamed.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Lucifer murmured, threading the needle. “Stay still, or I’ll have to strap you down.” He pushed the needle into Sam’s side, and the boy screamed again. Prepared, Lucifer stuffed a rag in his mouth. “I said stay still, Sammy.”

Sam glared at Lucifer and said something that was muffled by the rag.

Lucifer worked quickly, ignoring Sam’s screams and tears as he was sewn up. “There,” he said at last. “All fixed. Don’t do anything wild for a while. Unfortunately, that means no sex.”

Sam rolled his eyes and spat out the rag. “You’re cleaning the blood, then,” he said.

“I was planning on it,” Lucifer said. He used the rag from Sam’s mouth to begin with, then got more towels from the kitchen. “Gonna push them far in the wastebasket so your brother doesn’t see them.”

“Oh, God, how am I gonna explain this one to Dean?” Sam groaned.

“Say you got in a fight at school,” Lucifer suggested. “Or say you had an accident.”

“Doesn’t matter what I say, he’s not gonna leave me by myself ever again.” Sam cast a sideways glance at Lucifer. “Though, maybe that’s not a bad thing.”

“That better not happen,” Lucifer growled. “If he’s stuck to you, I get permission to kill him.”

“That wasn’t in our deal.”

“It is now.” Lucifer finished cleaning up the blood and helped Sam to a sitting position. “Let’s watch TV.”

“What do you want to watch?” Sam sighed, too tired to argue.

“Infinity War,” Lucifer decided, and he put it on.

Sam fell asleep soon after it started.

 

Lucifer turned off the movie and looked at Sam. He watched the boy’s chest rise and fall with every breath, and the slight flutter of his eyelashes as he entered REM sleep. Lucifer watched Sam’s lips curl up into a content smile, and his love for him grew. He was so beautiful…

Lucifer slipped his hand into Sam’s, and the fingers curled around his. Sure, Sam didn’t know the hand he was holding was Lucifer’s, but it still felt nice. “Mine,” the blond whispered in the other’s ear.

The older man pulled his hand out of Sam’s and reached up to smooth out the boy’s hair instead. He marveled over how soft it was.

Lucifer picked Sam up carefully and carried him upstairs, laying him in his bed and pulling the covers over him. He rearranged the boy’s hands so they were on top of his chest.

Smiling to himself, Lucifer stepped back to admire what he’d done. Sam looked like a corpse at a funeral, only he wasn’t dead. He was full of life, as his moving chest reminded Lucifer. And he was perfect.

Lucifer wanted to stay and watch forever. But he wasn’t a creep, really he wasn’t, so he placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s cheek instead and left through the front door, locking it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love writing for Lucifer? What does that say about me?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update today, guys.

_I watched a man get killed._

This was the first thought Sam had upon waking up. The second thought:

_And I don’t really care._

Now he was scared. When you witness a murder, generally your thoughts are more along the lines of _holy fuck this is a terrible thing that is happening right in front of my eyes what the hell._ Or at least, that’s what he imagined. But Sam clearly remembered thinking, _I didn’t know the heart could pump blood that far, that fast._ In his book, this made him no less of a monster than Lucifer was.

With some difficulty, Sam sat up. He wasn’t a bad person… was he?

He wiped at his eyes, even though there were no tears to wipe. Wishful thinking, probably. _If only I was a normal human being and had a fucking heart,_ Sam thought, and an image of the Tin Man from _The Wizard of Oz_ popped up in his mind. He laughed.

A man was dead, an he was laughing. God, what was wrong with him?

Sam struggled to get out of bed, the pain considerably less than it had been the night before. Looking in the mirror, he saw it had already started scarring over. Which meant Lucifer lied in saying it was a bad cut, but the events of the night before were in the past now.

Heading to the kitchen, Sam decided on a light breakfast and a day with minimal movement. Which meant no school today. He wasn’t one to skip school so often, but he kinda deserved it in light of recent events, right?

 _Right. Just like that man deserved to die,_ Sam thought, and he couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. That scared him more. He hadn’t spent enough time with Lucifer to have the man rub off on him. Had he?

Sam dropped a plate by accident. Rather than pick it up, he thought it’d be easier to leave it on the floor, especially with his so-called wound. So he chose another plate for his frozen waffles instead. And he wondered if Lucifer had ever stabbed someone with plastic before. He’d have to ask.

No, he couldn’t ask. That would show that Sam was actually interested in what Lucifer did, which would certainly oppose the point of “Leave me alone, I don’t want you here” that he was currently trying to impose. Not that the killer seemed to take a hint.

Sam sat in front of the television and turned on _Friends_.

 

“He’s so fucking hot,” Lucifer complained. “I can’t take it. I love him so much.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Meg asked, amused.

“I want to take him to bed and do bad things to him. I want him to want me as much as I want him.” Lucifer looked at Meg, confused. “Why is this happening to me?”

“You love him, Luce,” Meg smiled. “The question is, is this just another Lilith, or-”

“No!” Lucifer shouted. “I took Lilith because Sam was too young. When Sam came of age, I disposed of her. I will never dispose of Sam like that.”

“Jeez, sorry,” Meg said, putting up her hands. “So this is real love, then?”

“He makes me feel again,” Lucifer said quietly. “He makes me feel like a person. Like I deserve love.”

“You don’t deserve anything.”

“I know, I’m a piece of shit and scum of the earth. I kill people to make myself feel better. I’m a high school bully that never grew up. I’ve heard it all before, Meg.” Lucifer sat down and put his face in his hands. “God, I want him so bad.”

“So you’ve said.” If Meg felt anything for Lucifer, she didn’t show it.

“How do I get him to like me?” Lucifer asked softly, and there was something in his eyes that Meg couldn’t quite explain.

“Does he talk to you willingly?” Meg asked. Lucifer nodded. “Then he’s warming up to you. Show him you care.”

“I did,” Lucifer said. “I gave him his teddy bear back.”

“Oh, that’s not creepy at all.” Meg rolled her eyes. Sometimes Lucifer was just a… a social giraffe, for lack of a better term. “Take him to dinner.”

“I did that, too.”

“Kill someone he hates.”

“I offered,” Lucifer said, “and I even killed a dumbfuck who tried to rob him.”

Meg nodded. “Was he scared?”

“No,” Lucifer said. “He stayed and watched. He even smiled.”

“Progress,” Meg grinned. “He must’ve liked it.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t wanna do anything that he doesn’t want.”

“Except stalk him for years and sneak into his house.”

“Shut up,” the blond growled. “I’m venting.” He sighed. “You think Sam liked watching that man die?”

Meg nodded. “Yeah. Bring it up next time, see what happens.”

Lucifer closed his eyes. “I’ll do that. Thanks, Meg.”

“You’re welcome. Can you get up now? You’re on the remote.”

 

“Hello, Sam.” A familiar voice startled the Winchester out of his television show.

“Lucifer?” Sam asked. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you,” Lucifer said, sitting beside him. “About last night.”

“Oh, yeah, it feels a lot better, thanks,” Sam said. 

“Not that. Something else.”

Sam looked at Lucifer warily. “What?”

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's a smut chapter. But I'll post two at once so you can skip if you want.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

“Did you like it when I killed that guy?” Lucifer asked.

“It was interesting,” Sam admitted.

“But did you like it?” Lucifer pressed.

“If I tell you I liked it, will you leave me alone?” Sam sighed.

Lucifer’s eyes lit up. “So you did like it.”

“I don’t condone it,” Sam said slowly. “But… it was appreciated.”

Satisfied with the answer, Lucifer nodded. “How’s the scratch?”

“You lied. It wasn’t deep at all.”

“Better safe than sorry,” the blond shrugged unapologetically. “Do you want me to take the stitches out?”

“Isn’t it too soon?” Sam had never gotten stitches before, and was concerned about infections.

Lucifer shrugged again. “It’s up to you.”

“I’ll leave them in,” Sam decided. “Dean texted me. He said he has to sleep over at the agency.”

“Good for him,” Lucifer smiled. “More time for us.”

Sam smiled a little. “The body of the guy you killed was found.”

“And?”

“They found a blond hair on it. No roots, so no DNA, but they’re looking for a blond guy now.”

“Do they know it’s me they’re looking for?” Lucifer asked.

“No,” Sam said. “Just a random killer.”

“Then I’m not worried.” Lucifer leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder. “You’re comfortable.”

Sam flinched a little, but didn’t try to move away. “Thanks, I guess.”

“If I didn’t know any better,” Lucifer smiled, “I’d say you’re warming up to me.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m getting used to you. I wouldn’t say I’m warming up.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Lucifer sat up and looked at Sam for a while.

“What?” the boy asked nervously.

“Nothing.” Lucifer took Sam’s hand. “I’m sorry for being creepy. I just really like you, and I don’t know how to show it.”

Sam looked startled by the apology, which was what Lucifer probably intended. “I forgive you,” he said at last.

Lucifer smiled. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I…” Sam glanced down at their intertwined hands. “Thanks. You’re not… too bad, I guess.”

That’s all Lucifer wanted to hear. He leaned over, closing the gap between them, and pressed his lips against Sam’s.

Surprised momentarily, it took a minute for Sam to kiss back. But he did, and Lucifer’s heart leapt. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and deepened the kiss. “I’ve loved you for so long,” he whispered.

Sam laughed a little. “I can tell,” he said.

“You’re amazing, Sam,” Lucifer purred, and Sam blushed. “I want to give you the world. You deserve the world.”

Sam recognized this as the moment he threw all his morals out the window. “Then give it to me,” he breathed, and Lucifer’s eyes darkened with lust.

“Are you sure, Sam? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

“I’m sure.” Sam pulled Lucifer closer for another kiss, but this time he bit the killer’s lip gently to encourage him.

Lucifer’s hands wandered under Sam’s shirt and his fingers trailed lightly down his sides. “I love you so much,” he said.

“I know,” Sam replied. And maybe Lucifer should’ve been a little disappointed that Sam couldn’t say _I love you too_ , but for now this was enough.

Lucifer tugged on the waistband of Sam’s pants, signaling that he wanted them off. Sam complied, stripping down to his boxers, watching as Lucifer did the same. Lucifer grinned when he caught Sam staring. “Enjoying the view?”

Caught, Sam blushed darkly and looked away.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Lucifer assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t mind.”

“It’s not that,” Sam said. “It’s… I just…” He hesitated.

“You’ve never done this before,” Lucifer guessed.

“I mean, I have, just…”

“Not with a guy,” the blond finished. Sam nodded. “It’s okay. I’ll be gentle. And if you don’t like something, say stop and I will stop.”

Sam bit his lip, and God, was that hot. He nodded again. “I trust you,” he decided, then seemed surprised at his own sincerity.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Lucifer said, and Sam nodded. They went to Sam’s room and shut the door. Lucifer was on top of Sam in a blink, pinning him to the sheets.

Sam squirmed under the man. “Fuck me,” he said.

Lucifer smirked. “What if I say no?”

The boy frowned. “Fuck you, you want this as much as I-”

Lucifer silenced him with a kiss, his hand wandering down to tug at Sam’s waistband. “Off,” he said, getting up off of him.

Sam stood up to take off the jeans that confined him. The moment they were off, Lucifer shoved him up against the wall, Sam’s back to him. Sam gasped as fingers wandered up his sides and to his wrists, holding them above his head.

Lucifer kissed Sam’s neck, gently at first, but quickly began scraping at the skin with his teeth. Sam shuddered and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Sam tilted his head to give Lucifer better access, drawing in a sharp breath when he went over a particularly sensitive spot.

Sam felt the cold wall in front of him, but Lucifer’s warm body was pressed up against the back and made up for it. He jerked his hand away in a feeble attempt to ease his aching cock, but Lucifer roughly pinned the arm behind his back. Sam choked back a pained cry.

“No touching,” Lucifer said simply. He spun Sam around to face him and kissed his chest, trailing lower until he was right at the boy’s groin. Lucifer gave the tip of Sam’s glistening dick a teasing tap with his tongue, making Sam groan.

Lucifer grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. He straddled him and kissed him, hard, while running fingers through long hair. He pushed his hips down onto Sam’s in a steady rhythm.

Sam moaned into Lucifer’s mouth and thrust his hips upwards. His arms wrapped around Lucifer’s back, trying to pull him down harder. The man only responded by slowing down. Then he pressed himself into Sam particularly hard.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” Sam cried, digging his nails into the older man’s back. His dick was throbbing now, slick with precome. “Please-”

“Say it like you mean it.”

“ _Please_ -” Sam’s words caught in his throat. “Lucifer, please, fuck me.”

Lucifer pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead and moved off of him. Sam pointed to the dresser drawer, which Lucifer opened. There was lube, which he grabbed. He slathered his fingers with it and pressed one to Sam’s opening. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Sam said, and hissed as the finger was pressed inside of him. Lucifer was still for a moment, allowing Sam’s body to adjust, and then he started moving it in and out slowly. He sped up a little, curling the finger every now and then, earning him soft moans from the boy underneath him.

Lucifer added a second, pausing briefly before pushing the finger in and out. He picked the pace again, opening and closing his fingers in a scissoring motion.

“F-fuck,” Sam gasped. “I’m ready, Lucifer, please…”

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked. He might be a killer, but he was very protective of the people he cared about. Sam was one of them.

“Yes, Lucifer, yes,” Sam begged.  
Lucifer smiled a little. “Condom?”

“No time,” Sam said. “I know you’re clean, I trust you. Please.”

Nodding, the blond put himself at Sam’s entrance. “Last chance to back out.”

Sam didn’t even pretend to consider. “Do it,” he said, locking eyes with Lucifer. He shut his eyes as Lucifer pushed his dick in, and slowly opened them as the man pumped himself in and out at a steady pace. “Faster,” he ordered.

“No,” Lucifer replied. He set his own pace. Slowly, he began speeding up, but not because Sam asked him to. He watched the boy’s face carefully for any signs of regret, but found none.

“Lucifer,” Sam moaned. “Please.”

“Please what, Sam?” Lucifer asked, amused.

“I don’t know. Just fuck me.” Lucifer laughed and sped up even more. He knew he had hit the right spot when Sam cried out, “Oh, FUCK!”

“Yes, Sam, that’s what I’m doing,” Lucifer smirked.

“Harder,” Sam begged. And Lucifer complied.

Sam let out a string of curses before he came, Lucifer not too far behind. The killer pulled out and pulled a few tissues from the top of the dresser, cleaning up.

Sam slipped under the covers of his bed, moving over as an invitation for Lucifer to join him. The blond smiled and crawled in beside him. “Thank you,” Sam said.

“For what?” Lucifer asked.

“Everything,” Sam said. “You might be a little… morally questionable, but I think you do care about me.”

“I do,” Lucifer nodded.

They said nothing after that, and Sam fell asleep. When he woke up, Lucifer was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the smut, you didn't miss anything.

“I told you, you could win him over,” Meg smiled. “Look at you, Luce, you look like you’ve just won the lottery.”

“Better than that,” Lucifer grinned. “He said he knows I care.”

Meg nodded. “Bet that makes you happy.”

“It really does. He also said I’m not too bad.”

“What a day.”

Lucifer hummed happily and started cleaning Naomi’s blood from the torture room. Crowley was supposed to do it, but Lucifer needed something to do with his hands now. He started singing Flesh by Simon Curtis.

Crowley came in a half hour later. “Why is Lucifer singing about kinky sex?” he asked Meg, raising an eyebrow.

“Ask him yourself” was the reply.

Crowley considered. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” Meg said.

Lucifer told him anyway. “I had sex with Sam.”

Crowley made a face. “Ew.”

Lucifer pointed an accusing finger at him. “Hey, be respectful. I’m cleaning up the blood you were supposed to clean, so the least you can do is say congratulations.”

“Oh, wow, congratulations,” Crowley said in an exaggerated cheery tone. “How was it? Was he good?”

Meg laughed, and Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Crowley shrugged. “I’m feigning interest in your affairs.”

“Well, don’t.”

“You told me to!”

“I changed my mind,” Lucifer said firmly. “We’re running low on HP,” he mentioned, which was short for hydrogen peroxide.

“What?” Crowley asked. “But I bought six gallons last week, what happened?”

“My period,” Meg said. Both men looked at her, and she rolled her eyes. “I’m joking, guys. Jeez.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Lucifer said. “I don’t have a uterus.”

“Lucky you,” said Meg. “A lot of HP was used on that Sarah chick.”

“Right,” Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, that’s my fault. Text Azazel, maybe he can pick some up.”

Meg said “Okay” and turned on her phone.

“Is Sam ready for… you know?” Crowley asked.

Lucifer shook his head. “Getting there. Not quite yet, though.”

“Aza says he’ll pick up a bottle or two at the store,” Meg says. “He also wants permission to get more gasoline.”

“Depends, is he gonna commit arson like last year or will he just stick to the missions?” Lucifer asked. “Tell him if it’s for the former, he needs to use his money and not my credit card.”

Meg nodded and started typing.

 

Dean was finally let home, and was surprised to see Sam awake and on the couch with popcorn. “What are you watching?” he asked.

“Infinity War,” Sam replied.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you liked that shit. How far are you?”

“Not far.”

“Want an out-of-context spoiler?” Dean asked.

Sam thought. “I guess.”

“Spiderman dies.”

Sam threw a pillow. “That is _not_ out-of-context!”

Dean laughed. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“You’re lucky I knew that anyway, it’s all over the Internet,” Sam grumbled. “No more spoilers.”

“Why’re you up so late, anyway?” Dean asked.

“Had sex,” Sam admitted.

Dean looked up. “Ooh, Sammy. With who?”

“A girl,” Sam lied.

“Name?”

“Lucy.”

“Was she good?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “We started on the couch, but-”

Dean stopped him. “You started _on the couch?_ ” he asked. “On _my_ couch?”

“Yes, but-”

“So you fucked a chick on my couch. My beautiful couch. Sam, you fucking idiot…”

“We moved to my room,” Sam said defensively. “We didn’t, uh, _spill_ anything on your couch, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“You fucked. On my couch.” Dean sighed and shook his head. “God damn it, Sammy.”

“Not Sammy.”

“Sorry,” Dean said. “Years of habit.”

Sam nodded. “I know. I was watching old videos. I called you Dee.”

Dean laughed. “I remember that,” he said.

“Hey, uh, do you remember Reuben?” Sam asked.

Dean glanced at him. “Your stuffed bear?” he asked. “You remember him?”

“No,” Sam admitted. “But he was in one of the videos, and I have a picture of Mom where I’m holding him. I wanted to ask you more about it.”

Dean nodded and grabbed a beer, then sat beside his brother. “Yeah, course I remember Reuben. Mom wasn’t the only victim of the fire.” He laughed, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You loved that thing. Ya know, I was actually jealous of it for a little while. You seemed to like it better than me sometimes.” Dean smiled fondly. “Mom got it for you before you were even born.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?” Sam asked.

“Hell yeah. Brown bear, white T-shirt, the name ‘Reuben’ in red across the front. I’m going to bed, Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys.

Lucifer must have known that Reuben was of great importance to Sam if he knew to save it, of all things, from the fire. Sam was regretting the events of the previous night. Actually, he was regretting being born at all.

For once, he wasn’t surprised when Lucifer was standing over him when Sam woke up the next morning. “I take it Dean is already at work,” he guessed, pushing the covers off of himself. God, his ass hurt.

“Bingo,” said Lucifer, cracking a grin. “Good morning, Sam. How are you doing?”

“Sore,” was all Sam said. He couldn’t get up. Well, he probably could, but not without hurting himself more.

“Any regrets?”

“Yes, actually,” Sam said. He tried to ignore the hurt in Lucifer’s eyes as he continued. “Look, Lucifer… what happened last night was not… It didn’t mean anything, okay?” Sam sighed. “I still think you’re a shitty person.”

“But you said I wasn’t so bad,” Lucifer whispered. His eyes visibly welled up with tears. “You said-”

“I wasn’t myself.” Sam sat up, wincing, and faced the killer. “You can’t just go around killing off anyone who gets in your way. You can’t kill, period. I can learn to like you, but not if you’re on FBI’s Most Wanted.”

Lucifer shook his head. “I want you to love and accept me for who I am,” he said softly. “I thought we had something, Sam. I thought I was getting through to you. I thought you’d finally be the one person in my life who… who loved me.” Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “I need you, Sam.”

Sam felt kind of bad, but he wasn’t going to give in. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. What you do is wrong, and it needs to stop. It’s all or nothing. If you really loved me, you’d understand.”

“If _you_ really loved _me_ , you wouldn’t do this to me,” Lucifer replied.

“That’s the thing,” Sam said. “I _don’t_ love you.”

Lucifer’s icy blue eyes met Sam’s, and they were filled with more emotion Sam had ever seen in his life. “Oh,” he said, and he left the room. Sam heard the front door open and close as Lucifer left.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Meg smirked when Lucifer came sulking in. But she soon realized this wasn’t a babyish tantrum as usual. “Luce? Are you okay?” She stood up to move over to him.

“Come near me, and I’ll slice your throat, you fucking whore,” Lucifer growled.

Meg hated being called that. She blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said.”

Meg took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get upset. “Tell me what happened.”

“I thought he loved me,” Lucifer said, burying his face in the couch. “I thought he cared.”

“He doesn’t?” Meg asked.

Lucifer looked up, and his cheeks were stained with tears. Meg hadn’t seen him cry since… well, ever, actually. “No,” was all the blond said.

“I’m sorry,” Meg mumbled. “I can talk to him if you want.”

Lucifer looked at Meg. “Will you?” he asked hopefully.

Meg nodded. “Sure.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer paused. “I’m sorry I called you a fucking whore.”

“You better be.”

 

 

Sam thought he heard Lucifer coming this time, but it wasn’t him. It was a girl with black hair. Sam jumped to his feet despite the burning pain in his rear and demanded to know who this intruder was.

“Name’s Meg,” the girl smiled. “And that little maneuver had to hurt.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“I work for Lucifer,” Meg explained. “Spare me the details, but I have a general idea of last night.” She came over to sit beside Sam. “I need to talk to you.”

“About what? There’s nothing to talk about.” Sam sat back down, and the pain flared up again.

“You’re wrong, unicorn,” Meg shook her head. “You really hurt Luce’s feelings.”

“Yeah, well, he hurt my ass.”

“You asked him to,” Meg said with a shrug. “Look, Sam. Luce really cares about you. He’s sent me to prove it to you. He’d come himself, but he’s kind of wallowing in his sadness right now. How can I prove his love for you?”

Sam thought for a moment. “If he were here, I’d tell him the best way would be by being honest. So answer my questions. Meg, you say?”

“Yep,” Meg nodded. “You drive a hard bargain, kid. But you’re right, Luce would want you to believe him, so he probably would trust you with our secrets.” She crossed her legs. “Ask away.”

“Who was Lucifer’s first victim?” Sam asked. He already heard it from Lucifer, but he wanted to see if Meg had the same answer.

“Some dude named Nick.” Meg smiled sheepishly. “Can’t remember the last name, sorry. I only remember because that’s the name Luce uses-”

“When he’s in public,” Sam finished. “I know. He told me.”

Meg stared at him for a moment, then laughed. “That was a test,” she realized. “You’re smart, Sam. Next question?”

“Is Lucifer his real name?” Sam asked.

“As far as we know, yes,” Meg nodded.

“What about you guys? Meg, Crowley, Azazel.”

“Meg’s my real name,” the girl said. “Aza, I’m honestly not sure. Crowley’s real name is Fergus, but he hates that. So we call him Crowley.”

Sam nodded. “Why does Lucifer insist on calling me Sammy?” he asked.

“I don’t know the answer to that question, kid, sorry.”

Sam thought for a moment before asking his next question. “How long has Lucifer been watching me?” he asked.

“Oh, God, I don’t remember. A long time. On and off at first, but then pretty consistently since you were, say, twelve-ish? Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Sam shivered a little. That was a long time. “Why didn’t he take me as his own before?”

“He wants you to like him back,” Meg said.

“The first day, when he stole the transmitters from me,” Sam said. He wasn’t sure how to ask.

Meg explained it all anyway. “He knew you worked there. That’s how he knew the place had the transmitters. But he didn’t know you’d stayed over longer. He thought you’d gone home.”

Sam nodded. “And the post office?”

“Didn’t know you were gonna be there.”

“What were the stamps and transmitters for?” Sam asked.

Meg hesitated. “That’s classified,” she said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “So you won’t tell me?”

Meg bit her lip. “No, I’ll tell you,” she said slowly. “Lucifer and the director of the FBI have an agreement. The transmitters are put into devices that some of the FBI agents will carry around. They’re controlled by a remote, and there’s a poison inside them. If Lucifer thinks Michael isn’t following up on his end, he kills an agent. The stamps were for mailing purposes.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Dean isn’t one of the agents who get the device, right?”

“Your brother? No.” Meg shook her head.

Sam nodded. “Is it true Lucifer has an inside person in the FBI?” he asked.

Meg looked surprised. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Dean’s suspicious of his new boss, Ruby. I was wondering if she was one of yours.”

“That’s a risky accusation,” Meg told him. “Yes, she’s one of us.”

“I want her gone,” Sam said.

“Done.”

“You don’t understand,” Sam said. “I want her _gone._ Killed.”

Meg raised an eyebrow. “You’d sentence a human being to death?”

“If Lucifer wants to prove to me that he really cares, he’ll do it,” Sam said confidently. “No more questions.”

Meg left.

 

“He wants me to what?” Lucifer was surprised by the offer.

Meg shrugged. “That’s what he said.”

The blond nodded thoughtfully. “Tell him I’ll do it.”

“I’m not your messenger,” Meg said. “Tell him yourself.”

“Meg,” Lucifer warned.

“What? I’m not.” Meg sat on the couch. She was one of very few people who didn’t fear Lucifer. Then again, she’d also seen all sides of him, including his vulnerable ones.

“Fine,” Lucifer sighed. “I’ll do it. You’re so mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, because I'm a lazy ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut. But I'll post two at a time so you can skip. ^u^

_A little danger’s never stopped me before, seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for.  
Everything you do causes me pain, torture me with your smile, burning me with your flame._

Sam sat on the couch, thinking about everything and nothing at once. According to Meg, Lucifer did care about Sam. It made Sam happier than it should have.

_Yeah turn it up, this fire inside. Yeah turn me up, your body’s a weapon tonight.  
You cut me up, cut me up, stab me straight through the heart. Don’t you know I’m in love?_

The truth was, Sam did love Lucifer. He really did. It’d been ages since anyone besides Dean had cared so much about him. Even sick attention was attention, and Sam found it really sweet, in a demented way.

_With a killer, it’s driving me wild. Masochistic thriller, you’re my burning desire.  
Don’t care if I make it out alive. Killer, love me til the day that I die._

So here he was, sentencing a sorta-innocent girl to death so that a psycho serial killer could prove that he loved Sam as much as Sam loved him.

God, what had Sam become?

_I taste blood every time that we kiss, get lost in your gaze when you’re licking your lips.  
I’m right here, I’m holding my breath. Can’t wait for you to love me to death._

There was a knock at the door. Sam stopped the music and opened it, surprised to see Lucifer.

The killer smiled. “I didn’t even scare you this time, and you look startled anyway. I can’t win, can I?” He entered the room and sat on the couch, exactly where Sam had been moments before.

“Meg said I made you sad,” Sam said, sitting beside him.

“Very,” Lucifer admitted. “But then I was happy again. You’re giving me a chance to prove my love, if I kill one of my own.”

Sam nodded. “Ruby’s making Dean uncomfortable.”

“And you could have just asked for her to be moved,” Lucifer pointed out. “Instead, you want her dead. Why?”

Sam shrugged.

The blond smiled a little, moving closer and massaging Sam’s shoulders. “If I didn’t know better,” he whispered, “I’d say you like the idea of me killing for you.”

Sam gasped at the touch and bit his lip. Lucifer was right, he did like the idea. But at the same time, he was appalled by it.

“It’s okay,” the killer continued. “If killing Ruby is what it takes to show you that I love you, then so be it. Ruby’s as good as dead.”

“I want to watch,” Sam said. He looked at Lucifer’s expression and shook his head. “No, not like that. I want to make sure you finish the job.”

Lucifer laughed. “Of course, Sam. Anything for you.”

 

 

Sam looked at Ruby as she was dragged into the small, bloodstained room.

“Help me get her in the chair,” Lucifer ordered. Together, they got the struggling girl strapped in.

“I didn’t do anything,” Ruby protested. “Lucifer, please.”

“Sam wants you dead,” Lucifer shrugged. “Sorry.”

Ruby’s eyes fixed on Sam. “Why would you do this? You’re no better than us.”

Sam looked away. “I’m sorry, I just… I need proof.”

“Proof of what?” Ruby demanded. “Proof that you’re a sick psychopath?”

“Don’t talk to Sam that way,” Lucifer growled, slapping Ruby across the face. “Keep it up, and I won’t even feel sorry that you have to go.”

“Oh, please,” Ruby snorted. “You don’t feel anything except infatuation with Sam. Samuel this, Samuel that.”

“Shut up,” Lucifer said. “Sam, watch her. I need to get my tools.” He left.

Ruby looked at Sam with pleading eyes. “You have a heart,” she said. “Please, Sam. Don’t do this. I haven’t done anything to you. Please.”

Sam shook his head. “I need to know if Lucifer really loves me.”

“He does,” Ruby insisted. “You’re the only thing he’s ever truly cared about. You’re the only thing he wants. Please, let me go.”

“What else does he think of me?”

“He thinks you’re amazing. He’d do anything for you, Sam.”

“Even kill you?”

“Yes, Sam. Please. Don’t let him.”

Sam shook his head. “I need proof.”

Ruby groaned. “Don’t tell me you like him too.”

Sam bit his lip. “I don’t know.”

Lucifer came back in with a variety of torture instruments. “Let’s get this party started. Sam, pick one.”

Sam chose a sharp knife. “I didn’t say torture her,” he reminded Lucifer. “I said kill.”

Lucifer nodded. “I know.” And he drove the knife through Ruby’s heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut-ish warning. Skip it if you want, you won't miss anything. Promise.

Ruby’s body went lifeless.

Sam looked at the bloodstain growing on her shirt, then back at Lucifer. “You actually did it.”

“I did it for you,” Lucifer said. “Was that not what you wanted?”

“It was,” Sam said, and he pulled Lucifer close into a kiss.

Lucifer’s hands found Sam’s hips. “Did I make you happy?” he asked.

“Very,” Sam replied. He bit Lucifer’s lower lip, making the older man moan softly. “You do love me.”

“I really do,” Lucifer replied. He snaked his hand down the front of Sam’s pants and began stroking his dick.

Sam tilted his head back and groaned. “Fuck, Lucifer,” he said, rocking into the killer’s touch.

Lucifer flashed a smile and pulled the boy down on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and let him grind down against his hips. Lucifer attacked Sam’s mouth with his own.

Sam kissed Lucifer hungrily. “Want you,” he said. “Please.”

“Sam, I want you too,” Lucifer breathed. “But I don’t want to hurt you. I think we should wait a few days before I actually get inside you again.”

“Do _something_ ,” Sam whined. “I want you to make me come.”

“That I can do,” Lucifer smiled. He ran his thumb over the slit, making Sam gasp and bite his lip. “So hot,” Lucifer murmured. “You’re so beautiful like this, Sam. And your eyes…”

Sam’s look was purely lustful. “Tell me something I don’t know,” he joked.

Lucifer stopped touching Sam, making the younger boy whine. “Don’t talk back to me, Sam,” he said. “You’re in no position to order _me_ around.”

Sam squirmed. “Well, I don’t take orders either,” he said.

Lucifer smiled. “You can _request_ that I do something,” he said.

“Fine,” Sam huffed. “I _request_ you shut up and touch me.”

Laughing, Lucifer resumed his slow, long strokes. “Oh, I like you more and more every second.”

“Faster,” Sam commanded, and Lucifer frowned and slowed. “ _Please,_ ” Sam corrected himself.

“Better,” Lucifer said, picking up the pace.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, and Lucifer stopped again. “Fuck,” said Sam, “what did I do this time?”

“Keep your eyes open,” Lucifer said. “I want to see your eyes. Besides, it’ll make it feel better when you come. That, and thinking of the color blue.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Really?”

“Supposedly,” Lucifer shrugged. He started touching Sam again, faster, and in more sensitive areas. At the same time, he continued conversation. “Lovely weather we’re having, hm?”

“Too rainy,” Sam gasped out. “Fuck, Lucifer-”

“Watch your mouth,” the blond said. “Surely you can find better words than that.”

“Stop- _ah_ -playing,” Sam breathed. “Shut up and- _fuck_ -go faster.”

“Repeat that?” Lucifer asked innocently. “I didn’t catch that.”

“F-faster,” Sam begged, pupils blown wide. “Fuck, Lucifer, please.”

The blond smirked and became rougher with his touches. “Look at you. I’m touching you dry, and you’re going to come for me?” He laughed softly. “Oh, Sam, the things you do to me.”

Sam’s grip on Lucifer’s shoulders tightened as he shuddered and came into the older man’s hand. They lay silent for a while, Sam’s ragged breathing the only noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I don't write the smut. My friend Chris does. He's an amazing person and deserves recognition. He does not want this recognition. But he knows I'm going to mention him anyway, so he says "Just don't link to my social media, please." So I shall not. But I will say thank you Chris for putting up with me!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the smut, you missed nothing, I swear.

Sam and Lucifer came out of the torture room a little more disheveled than they had been when they entered.

Meg looked at them amusedly. “You’re very loud when you have sex, Sam,” she said.

Sam blushed. “What?”

“You’re vocal,” Meg smiled. “You chased away Crowley.”

“Sorry,” Sam shrugged. “It’s not my fault. Talk to Lucifer.”

“I’d rather not discuss my sex life with Meg,” Lucifer laughed. “Though I can safely diagnose Sam with erotophonophilia.”

Meg scrunched up her face. “Oh, gross. TMI, Luce.”

“E-row-toe-phone-o-feel-ee-a?” Sam asked. “What’s that?”

Lucifer laughed. “Don’t worry about it, love,” he said, kissing Sam’s head. “Run along, now. I’ll visit you later, hm?”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sure,” he said, turning to go.

“Oh, Sam?” Meg asked, and Sam looked at her.

“Yeah?”

“As a housewarming present next time you come, can you bring over a bottle of HP?” Meg smiled sweetly.

“The fuck is HP?” Sam asked.

“Hydrogen peroxide,” Lucifer explained. “To get bloodstains out. The four of us – me, Meg, Aza, and Crowley – can only buy so much on our own before raising suspicion.”

“Speak for yourself,” Meg snorted. “All I have to do is say, ‘It’s that time of month’ and the cashier leaves me alone.”

“Yes, well, you can only do that once a month,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “I can bring hydroperoxide.”

“Thank you so much, babe,” Lucifer smiled. “You’re the best.”

Sam grinned back. “I know.”

 

 

Michael called Lucifer. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Lucifer said. He mouthed _it’s Michael_ to Meg. “What’s up?”

“So…” Michael hesitated. He was nervous. Oh, Lucifer loved that. “Ruby hasn’t shown up for work today. I wanted to let you know…”

“To clear yourself of suspicion,” Lucifer finished. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing, I swear,” Michael rushed. “Please, Lucifer, I don’t know what happened to her.”

“Don’t lie to me,” the killer growled.

“I’m not!” Michael sounded terrified.

Lucifer paused, then started laughing. “Oh, Mike, I’m only messing with you.” He mouthed _gullible_ to Meg. “Yes, I removed her.”

“You did?” Michael paused. “Is there someone taking her place?”

“Sort of.” Lucifer crossed his legs. “I was going to use these in addition to Ruby, but… something came up and Ruby had to be compromised.”

Michael knew all too well what that meant. “You… killed your own person?”

“I had to,” Lucifer shrugged. “Anyway, I’m sending over a package. It’ll be unmarked. It’ll scream, ‘Suspicious Bomb’ but I expect you not to treat it like one. You’ll know it’s mine because there will be about fifty stamps on it. Oh, and I’ll probably draw a dick on it or something.” He laughed.

“And what’s in this package?” Michael asked wearily.

“Just some state-of-the-art communication devices,” Lucifer said brightly. “I want you to give them to specific agents I have listed.”

“What do they do?”

“Good question,” Lucifer smiled. “There’s a transmitter inside filled with poison. The transmitter will break open if I push a button on my end. This is just to ensure your cooperation.”

“I thought I said no more FBI deaths,” Michael said.

“There won’t be, if you keep cooperating,” Lucifer promised. “This is just a safety measure on my part. You understand, I’m sure.”

Michael sighed loudly. “I understand,” he said. “Who is to have the transmitters?”

“You’ll be glad to know you aren’t on the list,” Lucifer said.

“Oh joy. Just give me the list, please.”

“One second.” Lucifer dug in his pockets for the paper. “Inias McMorran. Hester Holmes. Uriel Wisdom. Virgil Sanz. Rachel Salomaa. Hael Phipps. Hannah Carroll. Ion Kalender. Samandriel Johnston. Any questions?”

“Lucifer,” said Michael. “These are some of my best men.”

“Precisely,” Lucifer said. “Glad you caught that. This’ll motivate you not to double-cross me, yes?”

Michael was quiet for a moment. Then he responded. “Yes.”

“Excellent,” Lucifer smiled. “Pleasure doing business with you, Mikey.”

“Uh-huh” was the FBI director’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just thank you guys for being so supportive? I started this story because I was bored, and I have all you awesome people reading my shit. Even when you don't comment/kudos/bookmark, it still means so much to me that you'd take your time to read my crap. I love you guys so much. You guys actually reduce me to tears sometimes with your amazing comments. I get more support here than I ever would have imagined getting anywhere five years ago. Thank you so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael passed out the communication devices silently. “They are for emergencies only,” he said, “but carry them at all times.” _So that you might die if I do something wrong._

Michael didn’t like putting other people’s lives on the line. Maybe FBI director wasn’t the best job, then. But that’s the job he had, so he’d deal with it.

There was a part of him that felt extremely guilty that he was making deals with America’s top serial killer. But then there was another part of him that was convinced this was the right thing. What else could he do, after all? At least this ensured his men’s safety, to some extent.

He stopped at one specific cubicle on his way out. “Winchester,” he said.

Dean looked up. “Sir?”

“Ruby had an accident,” Michael said. The lie slipped off his tongue easily. “I was wondering if you’d like to take her place.”

Dean laughed. “No offense, sir, but first Naomi, then Ruby? Both dead within a week, and held the same position of power. As much as I’d love a promotion, sir, I wasn’t born yesterday. I don’t want to take any chances. I’ve got a brother to look after at home, and I can’t risk leaving him.”

Michael nodded. “You aren’t in any danger,” he said before he could stop himself.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “How would you know, sir?” he asked.

“You don’t fit Lucifer’s type,” Michael said quickly. It was a lame lie, but it was something.

Dean nodded slightly. “I don’t want to take a chance,” he said. “I’m sorry. Thanks for thinking of me, though.” He turned around and went back to typing at his computer.

“No problem.” Michael relaxed a little. “You’ve been working a lot lately. At least let me give you a raise.”

Dean paused. “Really?” he asked. “I… thank you, sir.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. And go home. You’re here before I arrive and here after I leave. Get some rest.”

Dean’s lips curled upward. “I just wanna catch this bastard,” he said. “I’m scared to death that one of these days it’ll be Sammy found dead in some alley.”

“It won’t be,” Michael assured him.

“How do you know?”

“Because he doesn’t fit the type,” Michael said.

“I sure as hell hope not,” Dean sighed. “Alright, I’ll go home. See you tomorrow, sir.”

“See you tomorrow.”

 

 

Sam didn’t like the way Reuben was looking at him, as if he’d done something wrong. He hadn’t.

In fact, what he was doing was good. He was stopping Lucifer from killing more people. That’s all. That’s all he was doing.

Sam had looked up _erotophonophilia_ when he got home. It was basically a murder kink. Which Sam definitely did not have. He didn’t. Really.

He heard the front door open, and almost called Lucifer’s name. Luckily he didn’t, because it turned out to be Dean. “Hey,” the older Winchester said.

“Hi,” Sam smiled. “You look like you haven’t slept since the American Revolution.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, well you look like you just won the American Revolution. Got some good news?”

“No,” said Sam, but Dean just raised an eyebrow. “I just had sex again, that’s all.”

“Same person?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded. “Lucky her.”

Sam sat on the couch and waved Dean over. “How was your day?” he asked.

“Alright, I guess,” Dean sighed. “We’re no closer to finding Lucifer than we were five years ago. Michael says I’m a valuable part of the team, but I feel like I haven’t done shit.” He leaned back. “How’s school?”

“Good,” Sam said.

“I heard one of your professor’s teachers was a Lucifer victim.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “He was pretty psyched, though. They didn’t get along.”

Dean chuckled. “Don’t get psyched if I die.”

“Of course not,” Sam said. “I’d be even more heartbroken than I was with Jess.”

“Cas says he was friends with one of Lucifer’s victims a while ago,” Dean mentioned.

“Yeah? Who?”

Dean shrugged. “Nick something-or-other. Apparently Lucifer killed him, his wife, and their kid. Sad, huh?”

“Nick was Lucifer’s first victim,” Sam said without thinking.

Dean grinned. “Yeah? How’d you know that?”

“I’ve been doing some research,” Sam lied.

“That’s all you ever do,” Dean laughed. “Well, if your research ever turns up anything we can use, let me know, yeah?”

“I will,” Sam said. “Do you guys have anything on him?”

“We know he’s a guy,” Dean said flatly, “and that he has henchmen. At least two. Azazel the pyromaniac is one.”

“What do we have on Azazel?” Sam asked.

“Yellow eye contacts, looks like a creep from an old film.”

“Very descriptive,” Sam joked.

“Burns his way through life,” Dean finished. “Yeah, that’s about it. I mean, we have witnesses so we at least know what he looks like, but we can’t find the guy because he’s always moving around.” He stood up. “I’m gonna get a beer.”

“Get me one,” Sam said.

“What’s this hydrogen peroxide doing in here?” Dean pulled a bottle out of the pantry.

“It’s for physics,” Sam lied.

Dean shook his head. “You’re so weird.”

“Hydroperoxide can be used as a propellant,” Sam told his brother. “It’s also good for cleaning, something you’d know if you ever cleaned.”

“I don’t have the time,” Dean said.

“I know,” Sam said. “I didn’t mean to sound bitter.”

“It’s fine.” Dean tossed Sam a beer and took one for himself. “I’m going to go drink this and go to bed. I have work tomorrow.”

“Right,” Sam said. “And I… I don’t have school, because it’s Saturday tomorrow. Since when do you work Saturdays?”

“Since Lucifer decided to kill your classmate,” Dean said, heading upstairs.

“Fair,” Sam muttered. Luckily he won’t do that anymore. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want a Tumblr account, but I'm kinda intimidated by it. What should I do?


	20. Chapter 20

“This is the FBI,” a voice said. “We need to ask you a few questions.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “Please, come in.” Crowley had already tipped them off, so the door to the torture room was covered by the cupboard and Azazel was nowhere near the place. “Meg, we have guests.”

Meg looked up at the two FBI agents now standing in the living room. “That’s not my problem,” she said.

Lucifer sighed. “Sorry,” he said to the agents. “That’s my wonderful wife.”

“Wonderful is an understatement,” Meg said.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Pleas, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, we’re fine.” The female agent sat down. “I’m Agent Hester. This is my partner, Inias. We’re here because the body of an FBI agent was found near your home the other day. Ruby Cortese?”

“I heard on the news,” Lucifer nodded. “I’m very sorry. Did you know them well?” He was careful not to ‘assume’ gender. That could tip off the agents.

“Doesn’t matter,” Inias said. “Name, please?”

“Nicholas Masters,” Lucifer said. “Call me Nick. And that’s my wife, Megan.”

Inias wrote something down on a pad. Lucifer allowed his expression to become troubled. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Hester shook her head, “We’d just like to ask a few questions. Or rather, I’d like to ask a few questions while Inias searches the house.”

“Don’t you need a warrant?” Lucifer asked, playing dumb.

“If you don’t want us to search, and we think you’re hiding something, we’ll come back with a warrant, yes. But we don’t need a warrant if you give us permission to search the house.”

Lucifer nodded. “Oh, okay. You can search the house if you’d like. I’m afraid the upstairs is a bit messy, though.”

“I don’t mind,” said Inias, and he disappeared upstairs.

“Don’t break the glass figurines,” Meg called after him.

“Now, Mr. Masters, have you seen or heard anything unusual near your home lately?”

Lucifer pretended to think. “There was a couple of kids, college-aged, camping by the edge of the woods the other day,” he said. “But they didn’t look suspicious or anything. They were taking pictures of the trees, I think.”

Hester nodded and wrote that down. “How many kids?”

“Three,” Lucifer said. “Two boys, and one who I couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl. But I really don’t think they did anything.”

“I still have to get it down,” Hester said. “When was this?”

“The day before yesterday.”

“Anything else? Suspicious or unusual?”

“Not that I can recall,” Lucifer said. He made a hmm sound.

“Do you own any weapons?” Hester asked.

“I do, actually,” Lucifer nodded. “I have a registered hunting rifle. It’s in the kitchen, if you’d like to see it?”

“That’s fine,” Hester said. “Can you get me the registration papers?”

“Sure,” said Lucifer. “Meg?”

“Yes?” Meg called.

“Can you get the papers for the gun? They’re in the junk drawer.”

Meg stood up and stretched. “Yeah,” she said. She went into the kitchen.

“Any other weapons?” Hester asked.

“Nope,” Lucifer said. “Are you sure you don’t want a drink?”

“I’m sure,” Hester said, smiling. “Thank you, though.”

Inias came back downstairs. “I didn’t find anything,” he said. “The washing machine smells like hydroperoxide, though.”

“That’s because my period decided to surprise me this month,” Meg said, appearing with the papers. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Hester smiled. She glanced over the papers and put them aside. “These all look good. Do you mind if we take a peek around the house’s exterior?”

“Not at all,” Lucifer said. “Can I put the papers back, or do you need them?”

“I’m good,” Hester said. She stood up. “Let’s go, Inias.”

“Coming,” the agent replied. They bid goodbye to Lucifer and Meg, and left.

 

 

Dean came home early.

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked.

“Not at all,” said Dean, and he was smiling. “Michael says he’s got two of his agents working on finding where Lucifer lives.”

 

 **Sam:** The head of the fbi, Michael, says he’s got 2 agents working on finding where you live.  
 **Lucifer:** Call me.

 

 

Lucifer was out when he got the text. No one was home, he knew, and home was where the stupid remote was to kill the agents. “Sam,” Lucifer said when the Winchester called him, “Listen carefully. I need you to go over to my place, right now, and find a remote with knobs on it. It should be on the table. You need to press the ones that say Inias and Hester.”

 

 

Sam went to Lucifer’s place, but couldn’t find the remote. Then he heard voices upstairs.

“Are we sure this is the place?” a girl’s voice asked.

“Michael said it would have this button thing,” a boy’s voice said. “Yeah, we got the right place.

The voices did not belong to Meg, Azazel, or Crowley. Sam’s throat tightened. He looked around frantically.

 

 

Hester looked at Inias. “I left my cell in the fucking car,” she said. “Can you call Michael?”

“Yeah,” Inias said. He handed Hester the remote object. “Give me a-”

There was a noise downstairs.

“Shit, what was that?” Hester asked. She drew her gun and crept downstairs. There was the sound of gunfire, and then Hester shouted, “Inias!”

Inias flew down the stairs and looked around, expecting to see Hester. Instead he saw the barrel of a gun. “Don’t move,” a college-aged boy said.

Inias slowly put his hands up and noticed a wounded Hester moving for her gun from the corner of his eye. “Who are you?” Inias asked, stalling.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam said. He fired the gun straight into Inias’ skull, the shot ringing in his ears.

And then he felt a shot in his lower back. He collapsed to the ground, blood starting to surround him. Sam reached for the remote and pressed the button labeled ‘Hester’ and watched as the FBI agent slowly went limp.

Sam pulled out his phone and called Lucifer, drifting in and out of consciousness.

“Sam?”

“They’re dead,” Sam mumbled. “But I got… shot… Lucifer, I’m dying.” And the world turned black.

“Sam? SAM? Shit, hold on, I’m coming. Don’t die on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided if I want to end the story here and kill Sam, or if I want to continue with my original plan. Thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris made me get a Tumblr account. It's as-we-fall-apart. I don't know what to do with it.

If Lucifer was only scared once in his life, now would be the time.

He left his food on the table along with a hundred-dollar bill, and ran to his car while calling Meg on the phone. “Meg, Sam got shot.”

“Sam got _what_?” Meg sounded alarmed for once. “Okay, I’m on my way. Are you home?”

“I will be in three minutes if I run all the lights,” Lucifer said. He hung up.

Sam was lying on his side in a pool of his own blood. “No,” Lucifer muttered. “No, no, no.” He tore the shirt off the female FBI agent and ripped it into a long cloth to make a tourniquet for Sam. “Hang in there, Sammy,” Lucifer said. It hurt that Sam didn’t pop up and say, “Don’t call me Sammy.”

Meg arrived shortly after. “Holy hell, what happened here?” she gasped.

“Who the fuck cares?” Lucifer said. “Sam needs to live. If he dies, I swear to fucking God I will murder everyone in this fucking town.”

“Calm down,” Meg said. “Watch the profanity. You can’t help Sam if you’re all hyped up. Take a deep breath. Good. Now, go get the sewing kit and a bottle of alcohol.”

Lucifer nodded and stumbled to the living room. “Sewing kit, sewing kit,” he murmured. His eyes fell on the big yellow box. “Ah, there you are.” He picked it up and carried it over to Meg.

“Alcohol,” the girl reminded him.

Lucifer pulled a bottle of alcohol from a shelf in the pantry and passed it to Meg. “Is he breathing?” he asked when he saw Meg looking for a heartbeat.

“Barely,” said Meg, but that was good enough for Lucifer.

Meg undid the makeshift tourniquet and poured the alcohol over Sam’s body. The boy made a faint whining sound that brought hope to Lucifer. Meg handed the blond the half-empty bottle and threaded a needle with lack string. “Make sure he doesn’t move too much,” she said, nodding at Sam. Lucifer nodded.

The needle pierced flesh and went in and out, back and forth. Meg hummed an old hymn as she worked, as if praying to whatever god was listening that Sam would be okay. Lucifer did the same, despite not having prayed for over ten years.

Meg finished her handiwork and reached for the bottle again, pouring its remains over Sam’s injury. “He’s stable,” she announced. “Help me get him up to your bed.”

“Why not your bed?” Lucifer frowned. “It’s closer.”

“I don’t want blood in my bed,” Meg sniffed, grabbing hold of Sam’s legs. “Take his arms, Luce.”

Lucifer did as he was told and backed up the stairs, stepping over the body of the other FBI agent. Oh, Michael would get hell from him for this.

The two laid Sam out in Lucifer’s bed. “I’m going to go start cleaning up the bodies,” Meg sighed. “Do you need a minute with your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said, and he waited for Meg to leave before kneeling by the bed. “Oh, Sam. I have so much to say, but I want you to be awake,” he murmured. He squeezed Sam’s hand. “Rest now, love. Get better, okay? And when you wake up, we can come up with a story for Dean.” Lucifer got up and walked over to the door, pausing at the exit. “I love you, Sam,” he whispered before going downstairs.

Meg looked up as Lucifer arrived. “Crowley’s coming to get rid of the bodies,” she said. “I’ll take care of the blood if you wrap the corpses.”

“Deal,” Lucifer nodded. He went and got clear plastic wrap from the pantry and started making a cocoon for the deceased agents. Meanwhile, Meg used a hydroperoxide-soaked rag to mop up blood.

Crowley arrived with two body bags. “I’m here,” he announced.

Lucifer gestured to the bodies. “Take these to Aza, and tell him to burn them. Anything that doesn’t burn we can send to the FBI as a warning.”

“On it,” Crowley said. “Who killed these guys? It’s quite sloppy, if I do say.”

“Sam,” Lucifer replied. “He got shot in the process. He’s in my bed resting.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Clever one, that Sam,” he said. “You’ve broken him in. How long before…?”

“Not long at all,” Lucifer smiled. “Now get a move on.”

“Right, right,” Crowley said. He started shoving the bodies into the bags.

“I’m going to call Michael,” Lucifer stated. He took one of the agents’ cell phones and went to the kitchen.

 

 

Michael’s face lit up as the caller ID read Inias M. He answered with a chirpy “Hello?”

Lucifer’s angry voice flooded through the phone. “What the hell, Mike?” he hissed. “I thought we were on the same page, you and I.”

Michael frowned. “What happened?”

“What happened is that two of your agents came waltzing into my home, and now they are dead.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “What were you thinking?”

Michael sighed. “I wasn’t,” he admitted. “Look, no harm done.”

“No harm done?” Lucifer growled. “My Sam got fucking shot.”

Michael was quiet. “Well, he shouldn’t have been there. They must’ve thought he was you.”

Lucifer made a disbelieving sound. “Oh, so you just wanted to kill me?” he said.

“It’s for the good of the country,” Michael stated.

“Fuck you,” Lucifer said. “You screw up again, your agents are as good as dead.” And he hung up.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam did not wake up.

He was alive, but he would not wake up.

Lucifer used Sam’s phone to text Dean things like ‘I’m staying at a friend’s house’ and ‘On a college trip, be back soon’ but eventually knew he’d have to tell Dean that his brother was in a coma.

On Day Five of Sam not waking up, Lucifer called Dean.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean’s voice said. “How’s your trip?”

“This isn’t Sam,” Lucifer said. “This is his boyfriend.”

Dean paused. “I thought he had a girlfriend. Lucy.”

“This is Luci,” Lucifer said, “but I’m not a girl. Look, I’m going to text you an address and you need to come over. Sam won’t wake up.”

“What?” Dean sounded alarmed. “What do you mean?”

“He’s been shot. He’s alive, but he won’t wake up. It’s been five days. Please.”

Dean was over in five minutes. “Where’s Sam?”

“In my bed,” Lucifer said.

“What happened? Who did this to him?”

“FBI agents,” Lucifer said.

“Was it Lucifer?” Dean asked nervously.

Lucifer shook his head. “I would never hurt Sam.”

Things slowly clicked in Dean’s mind. “You… you’re Lucifer.”

Lucifer nodded. “But I’m telling the truth.”

Dean reached for his gun, but it was gone. He spun around and saw a girl holding it. “Was this a trap?”

“No,” Lucifer said. “Please, Dean. I love Sam with all my heart. I can’t lose him. Help me, and I’ll let you take me to the police.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Deal,” Dean said.

Lucifer led him to the bedroom where Sam was lying in the bed. “Here he is,” Lucifer said. “I’ve tried everything I can think of.”

“Have you brought him to a hospital?” Dean asked.

The girl, Meg, cleared her throat. “I was a nurse for fifteen years. I did what I could.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. Can you leave me alone with him for a minute?”

Lucifer hesitated but nodded. “I’ll be outside,” he said. He and Meg left the room.

Dean turned to Sam. “Sammy, you can’t die on me,” he said. He tried everything he could think of. He called him Sammy over and over. He sang a song Mom used to sing. He tried making inside jokes.

With a heavy heart, Dean tried one last thing. It always woke Sam up, but it was mean. He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, “FIRE!”

Sam’s eyes shot open. “Dean,” he gasped. “No, don’t leave me too!” He tried to sit up, but Dean pushed him down.

“There’s no fire,” Dean assured him. “You wouldn’t wake up.”

Sam blinked. “Wait… what happened?”

 

 

Dean opened the door and nodded at Lucifer. “He’s awake,” he said.

Lucifer’s eyes lit up. “He is?” Lucifer gasped. “Oh, thank you. Let me say hello to him, then you can take me to the police.”

Dean shook his head. “Sam and I had a long talk,” he said. “He really loves you. I’m not going to turn you in. But you have to promise no more killing innocent people.”

Lucifer nodded. “I promise,” he said.

Crowley appeared from his room, having dealt with the bodies. “Lucifer, when…?” he asked.

Lucifer smiled. “Now,” he said.

Meg gasped, smiling, and gave Lucifer a small box.

Lucifer entered the room Sam was in and got on his knees. “Sam Winchester…” he began. “You humanize me. You complete me. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”

Sam, of course, said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for supporting me through this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize my writing in the comments below. I need it.


End file.
